Propuesta o amenaza
by FrikiHimechan
Summary: Ichigo recibe una interesante propuesta con sabor a amenaza; dependiendo de su respuesta podría elevar su carrera y cumplir sus sueños, o arruinarla por completo. ¿Cuál será su decisión? ¿Y qué pasa si algo más complicado aparece en el camino? Ichiruki - AU.
1. Un trabajo agotador

**¡Hola! Aquí su queridísima onee-chan reportándose! Les había prometido una nueva historia apenas terminara con "El enemigo más poderoso" y aquí está. Aunque... no es la que tenía pensada subir, no me atrevo a hacerlo todavía... me da algo de miedito :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Pero bueno, mientras tanto les traigo esta nueva historia.<strong>

**La verdad es la adaptación de la película "La propuesta" jejeje. Cada vez que la veía, me imaginaba a nuestra parejita estrella en esa situación y pues, mientras intento armarme de valor para subir la otra historia, los entretendré con esta :D **

**Es la primera adaptación que hago, así que espero resulte bien. Obviamente cambiaré algunas cosas :D**

**Por cierto, ya tengo un año y cinco días en este mundillo! Wiii... soy tan feliz, me siento grande jajaja... y lo celebré comiendo torta :D**

**Bueno, a leer se ha dicho, ojalá les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach no me pertenece... <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1: <strong>UN TRABAJO AGOTADOR

La estridente alarma de aquel despertador con forma de oso panda resonó por toda la habitación, siendo apagada casi al instante por una furiosa mano que asomó entre las sábanas blancas.

Al cabo de dos minutos otra alarma sonó, esta vez ubicada en una repisa al otro extremo del dormitorio.

Ya no quedaba otra, tenía que levantarse.

A regañadientes se sentó en el borde de la cama y se estiró escandalosamente. Permaneció así por unos segundos y se rascó la cabeza, desordenando sus cabellos naranjas mientras la odiosa alarma no le permitía ni siquiera pensar.

Frunciendo el ceño caminó hasta la repisa para silenciar el despertador de vez por todas.

Miró la hora; 5:47 a.m.

"_Es muy temprano" _se dijo a sí mismo mientras bostezaba. Odiaba levantarse tan temprano, pero sabía que no le quedaba de otra pues siempre tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de ir a la oficina.

Ya casi no recordaba la última vez que durmió hasta las 8 de la mañana.

- o -

Después de su acostumbrada ducha fría, la cual era la única forma de despertarse totalmente, se vistió y desayunó algo rápido para luego salir de su departamento.

- o -

Apenas eran las 7:00 de la mañana, el cielo de Tokio todavía estaba algo oscuro.

Algunas personas ya comenzaban a salir de sus casas para tomar el tren subterráneo y llegar a sus trabajos, mientras que otros seguían durmiendo plácidamente.

Ichigo caminaba cargando varias bolsas de compras, agradeciendo y a la vez maldiciendo el hecho que aquellas tiendas abrieran tan descabelladamente temprano. Dio un bostezo y siguió caminando con destino a la cafetería de aquel horrible y estúpido nombre. Todavía le avergonzaba que lo vieran entrar a ese lugar y ni siquiera después de tres años con la misma rutina se acostumbraba.

¡Maldito sea el día que inauguraron ese local!

- o -

El pelinaranja entró a la cafetería y se acercó al mesón donde para su sorpresa, ya había una enorme fila esperando pagar y ordenar sus compras. Eso era muy extraño, pues la mayoría de los clientes llegaban después de las 8 de la mañana.

Volvió a mirar su reloj; ya eran las 7:30. Siendo optimista y calculando dos minutos por cliente, terminaría cerca de las 8:15, lo que significaba que… ¡no llegaría a tiempo!

Su cara palideció al pensar lo que su jefe le diría si no llegaba puntualmente a la oficina con su estúpido café caliente. Tenía que hacer algo para apurarse, pero ¿qué?

¿Empujar a las personas que estaban delante de él? ¿Fingir una repentina enfermedad para que lo hicieran pasar? ¿O gritar el nombre de un famoso y apuntar hacia afuera para que todos los curiosos salieran a verlo?

Ninguna de esas opciones era buena. Ni modo, tendría que soportar ser regañado, total una vez más tampoco lo mataría.

Habían pasado unos minutos cuando escuchó su nombre. Asomó la cabeza entre la fila y pudo distinguir a una chica de cabello fucsia que atendía la caja registradora.

—Ven aquí. —dijo ella, llamándolo con un movimiento de la mano.

Ichigo le encargó su lugar por un momento a la mujer que estaba tras él y luego caminó hacia el mesón, algo confundido y preocupado en caso que los demás clientes pensaran que iba a colarse. Sin embargo, nadie dijo nada, al parecer todavía estaban semi dormidos por lo que ni siquiera se percataron.

—Hola, Riruka. —la saludó amablemente. —¿Qué pasa?

—Toma. —la chica le entregó dos vasos de café recién salido de la máquina. —Café con leche descremada, con canela y sin azúcar. —agregó con una gran sonrisa, describiendo el producto que el pelinaranja compraba todas las mañanas. —Ahora vete o llegarás tarde.

A Ichigo le brillaron los ojos de gratitud. Definitivamente Riruka era alguien increíble y algún haría algo para compensarla.

—Gracias Riruka. —dijo Ichigo con una gran sonrisa que contrastaba con su habitual ceño fruncido. —Te debo una. —y dejando unos billetes sobre el mesón salió de la cafetería a toda prisa.

- o -

"_¡Maldición! ¡Son las 8:15!" _gritó en su interior cuando se encontró una marcha a favor del ejercicio y la vida sana que le bloqueaba el paso.

¿Por qué demonios la hacían tan temprano? ¿Por qué precisamente el día en que él iba con el tiempo casi justo? ¿Y por qué esa señora le dio un folleto con algunos tips para perder peso? ¿Acaso le estaba diciendo gordo?

Obviamente esa anciana estaba ciega, pues cualquiera podía ver el escultural y atlético cuerpo que poseía el pelinaranja.

- o -

Ichigo caminó a todo lo rápido que dieron sus largas piernas y pudo llegar casi a tiempo. Eran las 8:23 cuando llegó a la entrada del edificio "Seireitei", donde los últimos cinco pisos correspondían a la compañía en donde trabajaba; la Editorial "Gotei 13", una de las más prestigiosas del país.

El ascensor se abrió y un hombre que salió con prisa chocó violentamente contra él, haciendo que uno de los cafés se derramara sobre su camisa blanca.

—¡Idiota! ¡Fíjate por donde vas! —le gritó furioso. Por un segundo quiso correr a golpearlo, pero si hacía eso entonces sí que llegaría tarde y todo su esfuerzo habría sido en vano.

- o -

El ascensor lo dejó en el piso 15 y un presuroso Ichigo se acercó a un compañero de trabajo, quien además era su mejor amigo.

—¡Ishida, préstame tu camisa! —le pidió al chico de lentes sentado en un cubículo.

—¿Qué? —lo miró fijamente. —¿Qué te pasó ahora, Kurosaki? —le preguntó alternando la vista entre Ichigo y su computadora.

—Un idiota me hizo derramar el café. —explicó, mostrando su camisa arruinada. —Rápido, antes que llegue. —pidió con temor.

—Estás loco. —le dijo y volvió la vista hacia su computador para abrir el e-mail que acababa de recibir. —No lo haré, no me pienso poner tu apestosa camisa.

—Te invitaré el almuerzo por lo que queda del mes. —era su mejor oferta.

—Lo haré. —aceptó levantándose.

"_¡Gorrón!" _pensó Ichigo, aunque algo aliviado. Rápidamente los chicos fueron al baño para intercambiar de ropa. Ahora Ichigo usaba una camisa de color gris con corbata negra, que también tuvo que pedirle a su amigo, mientras que él se quedó con una blanca manchada con café y una corbata azul.

—Te espero en la cafetería entonces. —dijo Ishida burlonamente. La verdad era que pensaba prestársela de cualquier forma, pues sabía que su jefe no toleraba la mala presentación. Sin embargo, como le ofreció comida gratis antes que pudiera responderle nuevamente, tuvo que aceptar, pues su abuelo siempre le decía que los que despreciaban la comida eran castigados por los dioses.

- o -

Una vez que estaba presentable corrió hasta su escritorio y encendió su computadora. Luego entró a la oficina de amplios ventanales que estaba frente a él y guardó algunas de las bolsas de compras en el armario, para luego regresar a su escritorio.

Bajo la mesa acomodó una bolsa que contenía dos paquetes medianos y sonrió levemente al recordar las cosas que había comprado.

"_Creo que les gustará" _pensó contento.

Al cabo de un minuto, un suave pitido llamó su atención.

"¡Llegó la enana!" leyó en un mensaje que apareció en el chat que siempre activaba apenas llegar, pues a través de él se comunicaba con el resto de sus colegas en la editorial.

"_8:30 en punto" _pensó el pelinaranja al verificar la hora en su reloj.

Ichigo se levantó y pudo ver como todos sus compañeros se sentaban en sus respectivos cubículos, fingiendo que escribían en sus computadoras, o que leían, o hablaban por teléfono; cualquier cosa que les evitara tener que cruzar miradas con aquella endemoniada editora en jefe, que ahora hablaba entretenidamente por celular.

—Buenos días, Rukia. —saludó Ichigo en cuanto apareció a su lado.

—Buenos días. —respondió ella una vez que colgó la llamada.

La mujer vestía una entallada falda negra que llegaba bajo sus rodillas, una camisa de seda violeta y una chaquetilla ligera de color negro. Sin duda un elegante conjunto que hacía lucir su pequeña figura.

Ichigo le abrió la puerta de la oficina para que pasara y le entregó uno de los cafés. Ella entró con gráciles movimientos y se sentó en su cómoda silla de cuero, mientras el chico sacaba su libreta para leer la agenda del día.

—Hoy tienes una reunión con Aizen-san, el dueño de la Editorial Hueco Mundo. —dijo Ichigo. —Necesita nuestra ayuda para el proyecto de "A la conquista de Japón con 100 títulos"

—Ah, sí. —dijo ella sin mayor interés. ¿Qué tenía ese sujeto que siempre salía con sus cosas de "conquistar esto" o "conquistar aquello" —¿Qué más?

—Llamaron de relaciones públicas. —dijo leyendo el memo del día anterior. —La rueda de prensa del último libro de "Icha Icha Paradise" está programada para hoy a las 7 de la tarde y el autor, Jiraiya-san, quiere que estés junto a él y su manager durante toda la entrevista. —informó, a lo que Rukia frunció el ceño. Al parecer no le agradaba mucho las mañas de ese viejo pervertido. —También, eehh…—Ichigo enrojeció un poco antes de seguir leyendo.

—¿Qué? ¿Hay algo más?

—Eeehh... —Ichigo carraspeó. —También exige que uses un vestido negro o rojo, pero esta vez sin ningún tapado que te cubra el escote. Pide esas dos cosas o de lo contrario no hay entrevista.

Rukia volvió a fruncir el ceño. ¡Viejo mañoso! Ese escritor pervertido y su manager con pinta de vago, que al parecer no se aburría de leer el mismo libro y a quien nunca le faltaban las excusas estúpidas para llegar tarde a las reuniones, siempre le provocaban enormes dolores de cabeza. ¡Y ahora resulta que tendría que estar con los dos durante toda la entrevista!

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó molesta.

—No, tu abogado llamó anoche poco después que te fuiste. —continuó él. —Dijo que lo llames urgentemente. También llamó una mujer llamada Unohana. —Rukia abrió los ojos al escuchar aquel nombre. —Solo dijo que te dijera "fecha límite" —Ichigo ladeó la cabeza, confundido. —¿A qué fecha se refiere? ¿Acaso es de algún manuscrito? ¿O tal vez…?

—Suficiente. —lo interrumpió, clavando sus ojos violetas en los ámbar de Ichigo. —Cambia la reunión con Aizen para mañana; adelanta la rueda de prensa del nuevo libro para las 6; el abogado que espere; y llama a ese presentador idiota del canal 5, necesito un anuncio en su programa. —cerró los ojos, pensando por un segundo y suspiró resignada. —Y necesito que vayas en la tarde al centro comercial a comprarme un vestido negro.

—¿Otro? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño. No le agradaba comprar ropa, menos cuando era ropa femenina y mucho menos para su odiosa jefa. —¿Por qué no usas…?

—Es demasiado corto. —respondió ella adelantándose a su pregunta. —Busca uno un poco más largo. Ya sabes mi talla. —agregó.

—¿Y qué hay de esa mujer? —preguntó finalmente, sabiendo que de nada servía reclamar. Lo único que podía hacer para calmarse era estrangular al bolígrafo con el que escribía.

—Me encargaré después de eso. —dijo ella con una voz calmada, pero Ichigo pudo vislumbrar un brillo de nerviosismo en sus ojos. Aunque probablemente era su imaginación. —Eso es todo. —agregó, acomodándose el mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja el cual al segundo volvió a su posición original, casi en medio de su cara.

Ichigo no pudo evitar dar una leve sonrisa ante la escena. Aquel mechón rebelde siempre ganaba y el verla hacerlo sin ningún resultado ya casi se le hacía gracioso.

—¿Qué es lo divertido? —preguntó ella con voz fría.

—N-nada.

—Entonces a trabajar. —le ordenó, apuntando con un dedo hacia la salida.

—Sí. —dijo Ichigo apretando los dientes y maldiciendo internamente.

Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta para salir cuando ella lo llamó.

—¿Quién es Riruka? —preguntó de pronto.

—¿Eh?

—¿Quién es Riruka y por qué diablos quiere que la llame? —preguntó enseñándole el vaso de café a Ichigo, en donde estaba escrito el número de teléfono y el nombre de la chica, adornado con un corazón y un "llámame".

—Ah… eehh… —Ichigo se rascó la cabeza. —Es que… ese era mi café, el tuyo se… enfrió, sí, se enfrío, así que, pues… te di el mío.

Ella bebió del vaso y frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿Y desde cuando bebes el mismo café que yo?

—Desde siempre. —aseguró él. —Quizás no te diste cuenta, eso es todo.

—Apuesto a que compras dos solo en caso que derrames uno. —se burló. —¡Qué perdedor!

—¡C-claro que no! —exclamó, sintiéndose totalmente descubierto, esa pequeña endemoniada era sumamente inteligente. —Te digo que era mío, me gusta ese café, es más, voy seguido allá. —mintió.

—¿Ah sí? Pensé que odiabas la cafetería "El rincón de Chappy" —dijo arqueando una ceja y enseñando el dibujo de un conejo estampado en el vaso; el logotipo de esa cafetería tan popular entre las mujeres y jóvenes. —Si es así entonces te enviaré más seguido. —agregó con malicia.

—No hay problema. —respondió Ichigo fingiendo una sonrisa. —Cuando quieras.

—Seguro. —dijo ella sin creerle ninguna palabra. —Como sea, a trabajar. Y no me pases ninguna llamada. —dijo agitando la mano para que se fuera y la dejara sola.

"_Bruja" _pensó Ichigo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

- o -

El pelinaranja leía muy entusiasmado uno de los manuscritos que tenía sobre su escritorio cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Apenas contestó la llamada, un escandaloso grito lo hizo ladear su cabeza y tuvo alejar el aparato de su oreja para no perder la audición.

Era su padre que llamaba para recordarle a gritos el próximo evento familiar al que no podía faltar esta vez.

El pelinaranja frunció el ceño. Siempre tenía esas discusiones con su padre, pero él no entendía que era su trabajo el que no le permitía viajar tan a menudo como deseaba.

—Dije que iré. — el chico ya quería terminar la llamada, pues estaba seguro que los gritos de su padre se oían por toda la oficina. —Nos veremos... ¡sigues con eso! —contestó a lo que fuera que su padre le había dicho. —¡Dije que nadie! ¡Ya deja de fastidiar! ¡Adiós! —muchas venitas aparecieron en su cabeza y colgó el celular con fuerza.

Ichigo se masajeó el puente de la nariz y contó hasta diez. El viejo tenía una facilidad impresionante para enfurecerlo y volverlo loco.

Suspiró profundamente y volvió a concentrarse en leer el manuscrito, esa era la única medicina que tenía para calmarse.

Tenía muchas historias que ya habían sido leídas apiladas sobre su escritorio. Algunas eran muy buenas; en cambio, otras eran tan malas que incluso sentía pena por el árbol que tuvo que morir para fabricar todo ese papel desperdiciado en aquella tontería.

En eso recordó el manuscrito que había leído hace unas semanas, el cual recibió a través del amigo del amigo de un amigo, o mejor dicho de un conocido. Era una buena historia y estaba seguro que sería un éxito si la compañía decidía comprarla, pero para que eso ocurriera primero tenía que pasar a través de Rukia, la editora en jefe. Y eso no sería nada fácil. Aunque ya se lo había entregado a la pelinegra, todavía no estaba seguro de si lo había leído ya.

Estaba pensando en una forma para preguntarle discretamente cuando ella lo llamó y le indicó que pasara.

—¿Era tu padre al teléfono? —le preguntó, levantando la vista de su computadora, Ichigo asintió, entre avergonzado y molesto. —¿Todavía te pide que renuncies? —agregó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Siempre lo hace. —respondió sincero. —No entiende que…

—Bueno, como sea. —interrumpió ella sin más interés. —Quiero que vayas donde… eehh… ya sabes, la robot antisocial de recepción. —no pudo recordar el nombre de la chica. —Llévale esto y dile que lo envíe de inmediato. —y le extendió un sobre amarillo.

—¿Por qué le dices antisocial?

—Nunca habla con nadie. —respondió sin más. —Al menos conmigo no lo hace, aunque tampoco es que me interese.

"_Tonta, es contigo con quien nunca quiere hablar. Aunque lo de robot sí es cierto." _pensó el pelinaranja.

En eso el teléfono de la oficina sonó, Ichigo contestó la llamada con un par de monosílabos y luego colgó.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Rukia.

—Omaeda. —respondió.

—¡Idiota! ¿Por qué no me lo pasaste? —lo regañó.

—¡Tú me dijiste que no te pasara llamadas! —respondió, sin poder evitar gritarle.

—Vamos, acompáñame. —gruñó, mientras bloqueaba la pantalla de su notebook y se levantaba.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó confundido.

—Solo cállate y mueve tu trasero. —respondió ella.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y contó hasta diez. Muchas veces se preguntaba cómo era que esa mujer podía dedicarse a algo tan hermoso como lo era el mundo literario y peor, ser tan exitosa y querida por todos, cuando en la oficina trataba a su personal como esclavos y solo sabía gruñir.

Aprovechó que Rukia se quitaba la chaqueta para correr a su escritorio y escribir un mensaje en el chat.

"¡La enana en el pasillo!" escribió y de inmediato, todo el personal regresó a sus escritorios y ocultaron la cabeza.

Rukia salió de la oficina y caminó delante de Ichigo.

Una empleada que apenas llevaba unas semanas, pasó frente a ella y tropezó dejando caer varios papeles. La chica se agachó a recogerlos y levantó la vista hacia Rukia, pensando que tal vez la ayudaría, pero la pelinegra solo la miró desde arriba y siguió su camino.

—¿Estás bien Hinamori? —preguntó Ichigo ayudándola a levantarse y a recoger algunos papeles. —Debes tener más cuidado. —le aconsejó.

—S-sí, gracias. —respondió apenada. —Deberías alcanzarla. —agregó al ver que Rukia seguía caminando, Ichigo asintió y apuró sus pasos.

Cuando llegó a su lado, la pelinegra le dio una mirada de reojo.

—¿Tratando de ser amable? —preguntó burlona. —Creo que no te queda, Ichigo. —y se adelantó aún más.

El pelinaranja apretó los dientes, tratando de controlar su mal genio. ¿Cómo era que alguien tan pequeña lo irritara tanto? ¿Y cómo era que él aguantaba también? A veces ni él mismo lo entendía.

Dio un suspiro preguntándose si la pequeña malhumorada que caminaba delante de él tuvo alguna vez algo parecido a un corazón. Tal vez la presión de su puesto fue lo que la volvió de esa manera y no podía evitar preguntarse si algún día él también se transformaría en algo similar.

Aunque claro, su personalidad tampoco era la más amable del mundo, ni la más comunicativa. Siendo sincero, tenía que reconocer que también era malhumorado y gruñón y que no tenía muchos amigos. En la oficina solo hablaba lo justo y necesario con sus demás compañeros, aunque siempre en un ambiente relajado y sólo Ishida, un amigo desde sus años de escuela, lo conocía en su estado de destrucción masiva.

Volvió a suspirar mientras arrastraba sus pasos, todavía sin saber a dónde diablos se dirigían.

—Oye, Rukia. —la llamó, ella siguió caminando sin voltear a verlo. —¿Qué te pareció el manuscrito que te di hace dos semanas? —preguntó apurándose hasta quedar a su lado.

—Ah, eso. —cerró los ojos tranquilamente. —Pues…nada especial. —dijo sin más. —Creí que sería algo espectacular después de todo lo que me dijiste. ¡Qué decepción! —movió la cabeza negativamente.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló Ichigo. —¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Es una gran historia.

—Es de acción. —señaló ella.

—Precisamente. —afirmó él. —El mercado casi no cuenta con historias de ese tipo y hace mucho tiempo que no publicamos algo parecido. Creo que sería muy bueno.

—Yo creo que no. —rebatió ella. —Además no me agradó el protagonista, era un idiota. ¡Mira que ignorarla completamente en el puente después de haber hecho todo ese viaje para salvarla! Además se demoró demasiado en aceptar algo que era evidente para todos. —dijo arreglándose el cabello y encogiéndose de hombros. —Cambiando de tema, dile a Ishida que no quiero verlo usando tu horrible camisa manchada en mis pasillos. —y le dio una fija mirada al pelinaranja a su lado. —Y a la próxima no derrames mi café, tonto.

—¿Qué…? —la cara de Ichigo estaba roja. ¿Cómo supo todo eso?

—Bueno, ya llegamos. —dijo deteniéndose frente a la oficina de Omaeda. —Ichigo, serás mi apoyo.

—¿Apoyo para qué? —preguntó confuso.

—No te importa, solo mantente detrás de mí con esa cara de delincuente que siempre tienes. —dijo burlonamente.

—Maldita. —murmuró por lo bajo.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada.

Ambos entraron a la oficina de Omaeda, quien comía un enorme sándwich en su escritorio y no le importaba llenar de migas y manchas los preciados manuscritos.

—Vaya, pero si es nuestra talentosa jefecita y su fiel lacayo. —se burló.

Una venita apareció en la cabeza de Ichigo. ¡Cómo le gustaría golpear a ese gordo inútil! Obviamente no podía hacerlo, pero en su mente tenía la libertad para matarlo.

—Omaeda. —lo llamó Rukia. —¡Oh, vaya!, ¿es un cuadro de Sai? —se interrumpió a sí misma, fijándose en una hermosa pintura colgada en la pared. —Reconozco su trabajo. —al parecer estaba emocionada, sus ojos brillaban de una forma que Ichigo rara vez podía ver.

—Eso es imposible. —respondió Omaeda con burla. —Las obras de Sai solo circulan entre las familias más selectas de Japón. Ese cuadro "Día con conejos" acaba de llegar después de una gira por toda Asia. —dijo rascándose una oreja. —No hay manera que puedas conocerlo, Sai solo se relaciona con japoneses importantes. —se jactó, remarcando lo último.

Rukia frunció un poco el ceño al oírlo. Ese sujeto siempre soltaba ese tipo de cosas para fastidiarla. ¡Cómo se notaba que no tenía otra cosa con qué atacarla!

—Supongo que ese cuadro salió del dinero que te dio la compañía para la decoración de tu oficina, ¿verdad? — preguntó ella y Omaeda asintió.

Rukia dio una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero no dijo nada más.

—Kurosaki, ¿tú conoces el trabajo de este pintor? —preguntó Omaeda.

—Eehh… no. —respondió con sinceridad. Lo suyo eran las letras, no las pinturas.

—¿Lo ves? Una respuesta aceptable para un plebeyo. —dijo dando grandes carcajadas. —No intentes pasarte de lista, Kuchiki. —se burló.

Omaeda Marechiyo era un gordo inútil que por alguna razón desconocida tenía un alto cargo, quedando solo por debajo de Rukia. Todos pensaban que era por el simple hecho de las conexiones de su familia con algunos de los accionistas de la empresa, pues nada más explicaba que ese hombre pudiera escalar de posición en una compañía tan importante como lo era la editorial "Gotei 13". Sin embargo, el hecho que ya no pudiera subir más allá de su puesto; el tener que recibir órdenes de alguien a quien él consideraba "plebeya"; el que su voz se perdiera cada vez que Rukia hablaba; y el simple hecho que fuera una mujer y que fuera muchísimo más inteligente que él, le disgustaban en extremo, por lo que siempre buscaba una forma de meterse con ella.

Y lo más fácil era ventilar los orígenes de la pequeña pelinegra, cosa de la que nadie estaba seguro completamente. De hecho, había varias apuestas acerca del misterioso pasado y origen de la ojivioleta, con algunas teorías que casi rozaban la locura.

—Omaeda. —lo llamó Rukia con una voz glacial, a lo que el gordo retrocedió asustado. —Estás despedido. —dijo sin más.

Omaeda abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y miró las dos personas frente a él. Ichigo se sintió incómodo y cerró la puerta de la oficina para que ninguna de las personas de afuera pudiera oír la conversación, aunque claro, de igual forma podían verlos pues las paredes eran de vidrio.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste. Estás despedido.

—¿P-por qué?

—Te pedí muchísimas veces que llevaras a Tite a ese programa y no lo hiciste, así que estás despedido. Así de simple.

—¡Estás loca! —le gritó. —Te dije que era imposible, Tite no ha dado entrevistas en años y menos en un programa de ese tipo.

—Pues fíjate que yo ya lo conseguí. —la voz de Rukia sonó con satisfacción. —Hablé con él anoche y me dijo que jamás había hablado contigo. —sus ojos violetas brillaban intensamente. —Me mentiste diciendo que habías hablado con él, ¿verdad? —preguntó mirándolo con fiereza. —Pues bien, ahora te largas. Te daré un mes para que busques otro trabajo y si quieres puedes decir que renunciaste, por mí da igual. —dicho esto se dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina.

Apenas dio un par de pasos cuando Omaeda salió de la oficina y se acercó a ella totalmente fuera de sí. Ahora Ichigo entendía a qué se refería cuando dijo que hiciera de apoyo para ella, pues obviamente Omaeda enfurecería y quién sabe si intentaría alguna locura. Y contra un gordo enorme como él, alguien tan pequeña como Rukia no tendría oportunidad.

Ichigo se puso frente a ella, pero Rukia lo apartó con la mano.

—¡Tú! ¡Maldita enana despreciable! —gritó Omaeda, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo, totalmente impactados. —¡Maldita! ¡No puedes despedirme! ¿No sabes quién soy? ¡Soy Omaeda Marechiyo! —gritó. —A mí nadie me despide, menos porque solo te sientes amenazada por mí.

Rukia esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Te crees la gran cosa y no eres nadie! —siguió el gordo. —¡¿Crees que puedes tratar a todos como se te antoje?! —escupió con furia. —¡No es mi culpa que estés amargada porque no tengas vida social fuera de esta oficina! —ya casi botaba humo por la nariz. —¡Solo te desquitas conmigo porque sabes que soy más importante y más popular que tú! ¡Y tú estás completamente sola! Es por eso que cuando mueras tu tumba estará totalmente vacía, sin nada ni nadie. ¡Ni siquiera las arañas querrán visitarte, bruja! ¡Y…!

—Omaeda. —dijo Rukia levantando la mano frente a él y mirando a sus subordinados que regresaron de inmediato a lo que estaban haciendo. —Sé que ni tú mismo crees las tonterías que acabas de decir. —dijo con voz calmada. —No te despedí porque me sienta amenazada por ti, tonto. ¡Como si eso pudiera ocurrir! —sonrió. —Te despedí porque eres inútil, holgazán y gastas más tiempo comiendo y ensuciando los manuscritos que haciendo tu trabajo. —al ver que Omaeda iba a replicar, volvió a levantar la mano. —Ahora, si dices algo más, me olvidaré de lo que te ofrecí en un principio e Ichigo, aquí presente, tendrá que golpearte y arrastrar tu pesado cuerpo hasta la salida.

Ichigo se sorprendió y la miró confundido. Omaeda otra vez iba a abrir la boca.

—Otra palabra más y no sólo será él. —le advirtió. —También llamaré a seguridad para que lo ayuden a sacarte a rastras de este edificio. De hecho, eso sería mejor porque dudo que pudiera hacerlo él solo. —sonrió. —Ichigo lo grabará todo con su celular, lo subirá a esa web de los videos y luego haré que escriba un fanfic sobre tu vergonzoso espectáculo y que lo suba a internet. ¿Eso quieres? —le preguntó.

Silencio.

—Eso pensé. —dijo acomodando su cabello y dándose media vuelta. —Recoge tus cosas. —le ordenó. —Y por cierto, ese cuadro se llama "Tarde de Conejos", gordo ignorante. —agregó antes de seguir caminando hacia su oficina.

Todos los presentes miraban la escena boquiabiertos.

Ella avanzaba a paso decidido, Ichigo tuvo que correr para alcanzarla.

—Ichigo, lleva ese cuadro de Sai a mi oficina. —ordenó acomodándose el mechón de cabello una y otra vez, sin siquiera darle tiempo a que volviera a su posición original.

El pelinaranja la miró algo extrañado.

—¿Estás bien? — le preguntó.

—Dije que llevaras ese cuadro a mi oficina. —repitió con voz grave. —Muévete.

"_Maldita" _pensó Ichigo y se alejó dando pasos pesados.

Una vez quedó sola, Rukia entró al baño y se encerró.

- o -

—¿Es verdad que despidió a Omaeda? —preguntó Ishida sentado en la mesa del casino durante su hora de almuerzo.

—Sí. — respondió Ichigo mordiendo su sándwich. —Fue algo muy incómodo.

—Pero bueno, ya me extrañaba que no lo hubiera hecho antes. —agregó Ishida. —Ese tipo era un completo inútil. Dudo que alguien lo extrañe. —se burló.

—Tienes razón. —Ichigo iba a beber de su jugo, cuando su celular sonó con un mensaje. El chico lo abrió y de inmediato frunció el ceño.

—¿Es ella? —preguntó el chico de lentes, a lo que Ichigo asintió. —Me sorprende lo mucho que has aguantado, Kurosaki. —dijo con una gran sonrisa. —Recuerdo al antiguo "tú" que golpeaba a cualquiera que lo fastidiara.

—Idiota, ¡cómo si pudiera golpear a una mujer! —exclamó.

—Es cierto. —dijo burlón. —Supongo que eso demuestra lo mucho que amas este mundo. —agregó refiriéndose al mundo literario.

—Al igual que tú. —le recordó.

Ambos chicos se miraron y sonrieron levemente, recordando todas las discusiones que tuvieron con sus familias por haberse alejado de casa y dedicarse a un trabajo tan extraño como leer libros.

Los dos estudiaron Literatura en la Universidad y ambos dejaron su ciudad natal para radicarse en la intensa ciudad de Tokio y entrar a una de las editoriales más prestigiosas del país. Claro que Ishida tuvo más suerte que Ichigo, pues el quedó en un puesto de corrector primario, que era uno de los cargos que venían antes de pasar a editor, mientras que a Ichigo lo asignaron como asistente de la insufrible editora en jefe.

El celular de Ichigo volvió a sonar, anunciando otro mensaje.

—Deberías irte ya. —le aconsejó. —No sea que te quiera cortar la cabeza después. — dijo riendo.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y se levantó de la mesa, arrojando al bote de la basura todas las cosas que no alcanzó a comer, pero al levantarse se percató de algo importante.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué tienes otra camisa?! —le reclamó apuntándolo con el dedo, pues ahora su amigo usaba una de color celeste muy tenue. —¿Qué pasó con la mía?

—Ah sí, l-lo siento, había olvidado decirte que siempre tengo otra en mi casillero, ya sabes en caso de emergencia. —respondió nervioso.

—¡Maldito! ¡Solo querías que te invitara a comer gratis! ¡Gorrón!

—¡Claro que no! De verdad lo había olvidado. —agregó sincero. En ese momento estaba algo distraído pues acababa de recibir un e-mail importante. —Pero... ¿recién te diste cuenta? —lo miró extrañado. —¡Vaya que eres despistado Kurosaki!

—Cállate.

El celular de Ichigo volvió a sonar anunciando un tercer mensaje. El chico frunció el ceño y se alejó dando pasos pesados, sintiéndose estafado y pensando en como vengarse de su amigo.

- o -

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Rukia molesta, una vez que Ichigo llegó a su oficina.

—En la cafetería.

—¿Y por qué tardaste tanto?

—Es mi hora de almuerzo, la gente normal almuerza, ¿lo sabías? —le informó frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—La gente que no tiene nada que hacer. —rebatió Rukia. —Fíjate que yo todavía no almuerzo. —y comenzó a rebuscar algo en su bolso.

"_Si comieras apropiadamente tal vez crecerías un poco más, tonta." _pensó Ichigo mirando en otra dirección. Al volver la vista al frente se encontró con los glaciales ojos de Rukia que lo miraban fijamente, casi atravesando su cabeza.

—¿Tienes algo que decir? —preguntó ella con voz de hielo.

"_¿Qué diablos…?" _Ichigo sintió una gota de sudor frío recorrer su espalda. ¿Acaso ahora leía sus pensamientos también?

—N-no. —y negó con la cabeza.

—Eso pensé. —dijo ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción. —Ahora toma, ve de inmediato al centro comercial. —le ordenó, entregándole una tarjeta de crédito que Ichigo recibió algo confundido.

—¿Al centro comercial? ¿Para qué?

Ella volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—¿Cómo que para qué? ¡Mira la hora que es y todavía no tengo el vestido! ¡Vete ahora a comprarlo! —le ordenó. —Y que no sea corto, no quiero que ese viejo me mire las piernas. —se estremeció con solo imaginarlo.

"_¡Diablos! El estúpido vestido" _pensó Ichigo, lo había olvidado por completo.

—¿Y si no encuentro nada?

—Ese no es mi problema. Arréglatelas. —respondió ella girando en su silla y dándole la espalda. —Tienes una hora, Ichigo.

"_Maldita" _gruñó Ichigo internamente.

El pelinaranja apretó los dientes y salió de la oficina sin decir nada más.

- o -

—¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? —preguntó una mujer al ver a Ichigo.

El chico negó con la cabeza y se alejó sin decir nada más, pero al poco rato regresó.

"_Ese se ve muy grande" _pensó al ver un hermoso vestido negro de tirantes. _"Daría la impresión de estar usando un saco de dormir" _sonrió ante la imagen de Rukia envuelta en aquel vestido.

Luego se fijó en otro; era muy ajustado y provocativo, con un escote en forma de corazón. Imaginó a Rukia vistiéndolo y un calor extraño le subió hasta la cara. ¡No podía llevarle ese! Enseñaba demasiado y estaba seguro que el escritor pervertido se le lanzaría encima si la veía usando esa cosa.

"_Aunque tal vez sea una buena idea" _se dijo a sí mismo, pues en su mente siempre buscaba vengarse de ella. Sin embargo, sus principios no se lo permitían.

Siguió buscando algunos con la vista, sin siquiera atreverse a tocarlos, hasta que reparó en algo importante.

"_¡¿Cómo diablos voy a saber la talla?!" _se rascó la cabeza, desesperado y con ganas de gritar. A pesar que muchas veces ya había comprado ropa para ella, siempre se le olvidaba la talla.

Dio un vistazo a su alrededor para ver si había alguien con la complexión de Rukia, pero no. Todas eran más altas y con más… cuerpo que ella.

Las dependientas lo miraban divertidas; el chico caminaba de un lado a otro, con la cara algo sonrojada y nervioso, además miraba las prendas colgadas como si estuviera disgustado con ellas.

"_Debe estar comprando para su novia y no sabe la talla" _pensó una vendedora sonriendo.

"_Qué lindo. Los hombres no hacen esas cosas" _pensó otra.

—Permítame ayudarlo. —se ofreció la misma mujer, que ya lo veía desesperado. —¿Es para su novia? —preguntó sonriendo.

Ichigo enrojeció hasta las orejas y negó enérgicamente.

—Ya veo. —respondió sonriente. _"Así que aun no se declara" _—¿Te parece este? —y le enseñó uno negro de encaje, el pelinaranja volvió a negar pues era demasiado corto. —Mmm… veamos, ¿qué tipo de persona es? —le preguntó.

—Una enana de pelo negro, bruja, gruñona, plana y sin sentimientos. —le respondió al instante, mirándola fijamente. —Deme cualquier cosa, estoy apurado.

La dependienta quedó en silencio por unos segundos y después se enfureció. ¿Cómo podía tratar así a esa pobre chica? Aunque ella no la conocía, la empatía hacia su género la hacía apoyar a la pequeña.

"_¡Monstruo!" _gritó en su interior, alejándose de aquel insensible pelinaranja.

—¿Eh? ¿No me va a dar ninguno? —preguntó Ichigo, la mujer volteó a verlo con un brillo furioso en los ojos que lo hizo retroceder asustado.

- o -

Ichigo llegó corriendo al penúltimo piso de la Editorial, en donde se encontraba el auditorio. Eran las 17:45, se había tardado demasiado, pero confiaba en que la eficiente Rukia podía estar lista en quince minutos.

Al llegar al auditorio vio que Jiraiya ya estaba en su lugar, rodeado de varios periodistas que tomaban muchas fotografías de su arrugada y pervertida cara. A su lado estaba su manager, como siempre, leyendo uno de sus libros sin prestarle atención a nada más y con su típica manía de cubrir la parte inferior de su cara con la bufanda que usaba. Un poco más lejos estaba Rukia, hablando entretenidamente con el editor en jefe de otra compañía y…¡vistiendo un estúpido vestido rojo!

Ella vio al agitado y perplejo Ichigo parado en la entrada y sonrió burlona. Se acercó a él con un caminar suave y pausado y lo miró fijamente.

—Ah, no lo necesitaré después de todo. —dijo mirando la bolsa que Ichigo cargaba. —No recordaba que acababa de comprar este. —agregó recorriendo el borde de su vestido con la mano. —Ve y devuélvelo, ¿quieres? —dicho esto se alejó y se sentó en su lugar, a la derecha del escritor.

Muchas venitas furiosas aparecieron en la cabeza de Ichigo, quien solo apretó los dientes y giró violentamente antes que le diera por destruir todo el lugar, o arrojar a Rukia por la ventana.

"_¡Perra!" _gritó furioso en su interior, mientras se alejaba.

No podía creer que toda aventura en el centro comercial escapando de esas indignadas dependientas que parecían querer matarlo, y a la vez tratando de buscar a algún hombre para que le cobrara el dichoso vestido no hubiera servido para nada.

"_Maldita" _volvió a maldecir mientras bajaba en el ascensor. Por lo menos el fin de semana estaba por llegar y podría descansar de la loca de su jefa. Cuando visitara a su familia en su ciudad natal podría relajarse en su compañía, aunque estaba seguro que volvería a discutir con su papá.

Trataba de aliviarse con ese pensamiento cuando un mensaje llegó a su celular.

"**A propósito, despídete de tu reunión familiar. Te necesito aquí el fin de semana para que me ayudes a terminar el trabajo que dejó pendiente el gordo de Omaeda.**

**Dale saludos a tu familia cuanto te llamen.**

**Bye bye ;)"**

Ichigo leyó el mensaje y todos sus planes se arruinaron, otra vez.

"_¡Maldita enana!" _gritó en su interior por milésima vez.

Dio un suspiro para tratar de calmarse y contó hasta diez, como su hermana le había dicho una vez. Ni modo, tenía que soportarlo si algún día quería cumplir su sueño de ser editor. Era un peldaño de la enorme escalera que tenía que recorrer, aunque algunas veces se le hacía interminable.

Volvió a suspirar, ya recuperando su calma. De pronto, otro mensaje llegó a su celular.

"**Ichigo, tráeme un café. Tienes diez minutos antes que comience la rueda de prensa."**

Y así fue que la calma se hizo pedazos, al igual que el celular de Ichigo que salió volando por los aires y se estrelló contra una pared.

El pelinaranja frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.

¡Ahora tendría que comprar dos cosas! Un estúpido café y un celular que fuera indestructible.

* * *

><p><strong>chan chan! ¿Qué les pareció? Rukia es la jefa loca! jejeje... ya veremos que pasa, jojo.<strong>

**Matta ;)**

**pd: Jiraiya me pidió trabajo y lo acepté en este fic... ¿quién es su manager? El que adivina le doy una galletita! :D**


	2. Derrumbe

**Holaa! Aquí, en medio de todo el ambiente dieciochero les dejo el segundo capítulo. Traté de subirlo el viernes, pero estuve todo el día ocupada para una presentación de baile que tuve el sábado. ¡Fue muy linda! Pero ahora mi cuerpo me está cobrando la factura, jajaja. Estoy agotadísima. Y ahora el 18 tengo que desfilar y bailar para las fiestas patrias, me da algo de verguenza, pero tengo que hacerlo, jejej... Solo pido no tropezar y empujar a todos XD jajaj**

**En fin, ya me sali del tema otra vez. Ojalá les guste el nuevo capi. Seguimos con la historia de la jefa gruñona y su esclavo. ¡Ah! Hay un invitado especial que también me pidió trabajo y lo incluí en el fic. jejeje, **

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, a leer se ha dicho. Ya saben que hacer, amenlo, odienlo, sueñen con él, dejen amenazas y sugerencias en el buzón.<strong>

**Saludos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach no me pertenece.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2: <strong>DERRUMBE

Rukia conducía por las oscuras calles del centro de Tokio.

La rueda de prensa había acabado hace casi dos horas, estaba agotada y hambrienta. Tanto, que incluso consideró detenerse frente a esos carritos ambulantes que ofrecían productos de dudosa procedencia, defendiéndose con aquellos supuestos permisos de sanidad. Aunque claro, nunca lo haría, su estómago tenía que aguantar hasta que llegara a su casa.

"_Todo es por culpa de ese idiota"_ gruñó en su mente.

Ichigo había desaparecido apenas terminó la rueda de prensa y por más que trató, no pudo contactarlo por teléfono para ordenarle que le comprara algo de comer antes de caer desmayada. Y por eso, ahora su estómago rugía como un león hambriento.

"_Pediré algo para llevar" _pensó al detenerse en un semáforo rojo y de inmediato llamó por teléfono a su restaurant favorito y ordenó su comida.

- o -

Dos hombres esperaban en la entrada del restaurant, uno era alto, rubio y usaba gafas de cristales rectangulares. El otro era bajito, de cabello negro y expresión tímida.

Apenas el auto de Rukia se detuvo frente al restaurant, el sujeto rubio desapareció como por arte de magia. Había reconocido de inmediato el auto de aquella mujer y lo mejor era evitarse un momento desagradable con ella y un regaño por parte de su jefe, pues ella siempre reclamaba acerca de lo impertinente, idiota o lento que era.

El otro valet miró desconcertado a su compañero rubio que huía como si su vida dependiera de ello y sin prestarle mayor atención se acercó al automóvil plateado, de cuyo interior apareció aquella pequeña mujer pelinegra que usaba un hermoso vestido rojo.

El chico le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa y luego le pidió las llaves de su auto para acomodarlo.

—No es necesario. —dijo ella negando con la cabeza. —Me iré enseguida.

El chico la siguió y camino junto a ella hacia la entrada. Su compañero lo espiaba oculto entre los árboles, tratando de advertirle telepáticamente que no hablara más de lo necesario con ella si no quería tener problemas.

"_¿Qué haces? ¡No le hables!" _gritaba en su interior. _"Pobre chico, aún no sabe nada de la naturaleza de las personas"_ pensó mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó el muchacho con cierta preocupación. —Debería comer en el salón de vez en cuando, sería bueno para usted. —le aconsejó con una sonrisa tímida.

El espía se horrorizó al escuchar eso. ¡Cómo podía atreverse a hablar con ella de esa manera tan poco formal! Cerró los ojos para no ver la horrible escena de ella gritándole como una loca y el chico lloriqueando como un bebé.

—Prefiero cenar en mi casa, estoy cansada y tengo muchas cosas que hacer. —respondió ella con calma. —Además así disfruto mejor la comida. —agregó con una leve sonrisa.

—Entiendo. ¿Pidió el postre de siempre? —preguntó el chico, curioso. —¿O probará algo distinto?

—Seguí tu consejo, pedí algo diferente esta vez. —respondió. —Espero que sea bueno, o a la próxima lo invitarás tú. —lo amenazó bromeando.

—No se arrepentirá. —dijo el chico sonriendo nervioso. Esperaba tener razón, pues uno de esos postres le costaría lo mismo que un día entero de trabajo.

—Ya veremos. —dijo divertida mientras el muchacho le abría la puerta del restaurant. —Vigílalo un momento, ¿quieres? —indicó con la cabeza a su auto y el muchacho asintió con una gran sonrisa.

Al cabo de unos minutos ella reapareció cargando una bolsa de papel con el estampado del restaurant en cuyo interior llevaba la cena que había encargado por teléfono. Agradecía en el alma que su restaurant favorito tuviera servicio de delivery, aunque claro, generalmente era ella misma quien iba a recogerlo, pues le quedaba de camino a su casa.

—Te haré saber si me gustó o no. —le dijo divertida mientras buscaba algo en su bolso. —Aquí tienes, gracias Hanatarou. —y le entregó unos billetes doblados cuidadosamente.

—¡Ah, Rukia-san! ¡No… no tiene que…! —el chico negaba con las manos nerviosamente.

—¡Argh! Acéptalos. —lo regañó e insistió. —Por cierto, espero que te estés esforzando en la Universidad, tienes que graduarte pronto si quieres que te contrate. —agregó sonriente y caminó hasta su auto.

El valet que estaba oculto tras los árboles miraba todo boquiabierto. ¿Cómo era que ella trataba tan bien a Hanatarou? ¿Acaso se había transformado en una buena persona? Obviamente si Hanatarou se llevaba un buen trato, él se merecía algo mucho mejor, pues él era mayor y más eficiente que aquel muchachito. Se sintió un tonto por esconderse de ella y en un acto para defender su dignidad, se levantó y corrió hasta el auto de Rukia, adelantándose a Hanatarou en abrirle la puerta.

—Gracias por su visita. —dijo el recién llegado con una sonrisa demasiado entusiasta y presumida.

Ella frunció el ceño y con una mirada de molestia hizo que quitara las manos de su auto.

Hanatarou en cambio tomó su lugar y se encargó de cerrarle la puerta. Ella bajó la ventanilla para mirar al muchacho.

—Adiós Rukia-san, espero verla pronto. —la despidió amablemente.

—Adiós Hanatarou. —se despidió ella con una sonrisa.

—Vuelva pronto Rukia-sama. —se aventuró a despedirse el otro sujeto.

La sonrisa de Rukia desapareció. Al parecer su amabilidad era solo para Hanatarou.

—No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre. —le dijo con molestia y dándole una mirada furiosa subió la ventanilla nuevamente y arrancó en su auto.

Hanatarou siguió al automóvil con la vista hasta que se perdió por las calles y luego dio un vistazo a su compañero que ahora estaba agachado en una pose de depresión.

—Ahh… es una linda noche, ¿verdad Iemura-san? —trató de animarlo el muchacho, pero al ver que no dio resultado decidió dejarlo solo y atender a los nuevos clientes que llegaban al restaurant.

- o -

—Maldita Rukia. —gruñó Ichigo abriendo la puerta de su departamento y estrellándola con fuerza.

Se quedó pensando por unos segundos. No recordaba por qué la maldecía ahora, tal vez ya se le había hecho costumbre, pues casi todos los días regresaba a su casa con furia contra su jefa.

Caminó hasta el comedor y dejó sobre la mesa la caja de pizza recién comprada.

Tomó un trozo y estuvo a punto de morderla cuando el teléfono sonó con un estridente pitido.

Ichigo verificó el número en el identificador de llamadas y recordó el por qué estaba molesto con ella. Ahora por su culpa tendría que discutir nuevamente con su papá y faltar al cumpleaños de sus hermanas durante el fin de semana.

Dio un suspiro y levantó el auricular, tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo a su padre.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡No puedo irme así como así, tengo trabajo que hacer! —exclamó con furia a través del teléfono. —¡Claro que es un trabajo! ¡Ya basta! —contestó a lo que fuera que su padre le había dicho. —¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡No insistas, no lo haré! Yo hablaré con las chicas, tú no te metas. Nos vemos. Adiós. —y colgó el auricular con fuerza.

Ichigo se masajeó el puente de la nariz y contó hasta diez, dio un gran suspiro y regresó al comedor. Al pasar junto a la mesa vio la pizza esperando a ser devorada, pero ya no se le antojó pues el disgusto le había quitado el apetito.

Todavía con el ceño fruncido caminó hasta su habitación y se arrojó sobre la cama, sin siquiera desvestirse. Estaba demasiado cansado y solo quería dormir.

**Al día siguiente.**

Eran las 8:10 de la mañana cuando Ichigo llegó a la entrada del Edificio Seireitei con dos cafés en la mano. A pesar que se había decidido en comprar solo uno y ser extremadamente cuidadoso, la costumbre lo venció. Quién sabe, tal vez necesitaría otro y como dicen las abuelitas, más vale prevenir que lamentar.

Llegó hasta el ascensor y antes que pudiera presionar el botón, pudo divisar a alguien que estaba sentado junto a una de las enormes macetas a un costado de los elevadores. Normalmente eso no le importaría, pero el sujeto estaba sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo su cara ente sus rodillas; en resumen, una pose de depresión total y sumando el abrigo sucio y desgarbado que usaba, daba la impresión de un vago o de alguien que planeaba en suicidarse.

Ichigo se sintió curioso y se acercó un poco a él para averiguar de quien se trataba. Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de él, el sujeto levantó la cara. Tenía el cabello castaño y usaba lentes de sol, pero al ver a Ichigo se los quitó de inmediato.

—¡Ichigo-kun! —exclamó el tipo con los ojos brillantes bajo una grandes ojeras. —¡Ichigo-kun, qué bueno que estés aquí! —chilló emocionado, poniéndose de pie.

—¡Ku…Kubo-sensei! —dijo Ichigo, retrocediendo asustado al ver al famoso escritor acercarse a él con intención de darle un abrazo. —¿Q-qué hace aquí? ¿Se encuentra bien?

El pelinaranja lo miró extrañado. Rara vez tenía la oportunidad de ver a Tite Kubo fuera de su oficina. El sujeto era tan ermitaño que generalmente era la propia Rukia, acompañada por Ichigo, obviamente, los que iban a verlo a él. Sin embargo, ahora parecía un hombre muy distinto al que veía usualmente.

—Ichigo-kun. —se acercó a él como un animalito herido y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos. —¿Acaso nadie quiere que sea feliz? —le preguntó, Ichigo ladeo la cabeza, confundido. —¿Por qué me obligan a hacer cosas que no quiero? —agregó con un sollozo.

Ichigo sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. No era muy agradable ver a un hombre adulto comportarse como un chiquillo.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué habla?

—¿Rukia-chan ya llegó? —preguntó e Ichigo negó con la cabeza. —¡Quiero que venga, pronto! ¡Pronto! —exclamó con un chillido y luego se sentó en el suelo, como si fuera un mocoso armando berrinche.

Toda la planta del edificio lo miraba fijamente.

Ichigo se sintió avergonzado y trató de levantar al escritor para llevarlo a la oficina de su jefa.

—¡No quiero, no quiero! —se negó agitando sus brazos e inflando sus mejillas. —Esperaré aquí a Rukia-chan, necesito hablar con ella urgentemente.

"_¿Qué diablos le pasa? ¿Está drogado?" _pensó el pelinaranja.

—Ella pronto llegará, Kubo-sensei. No puede esperarla aquí, el guardia no lo dejará. Vamos arriba y puede esperarla en su oficina.

El escritor lo miró fijamente y finalmente accedió.

El pelinaranja lo ayudó a levantarse y ambos entraron al elevador. Tite seguía dando pequeños sollozos, que hacían que Ichigo enfureciera un poco más con cada uno de ellos.

- o -

—Aquí puede esperarla. —dijo Ichigo abriendo la puerta de la oficina de Rukia.

El escritor se frotaba los ojos con fuerza y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la oficina. Ichigo le entregó uno de los cafés que llevaba y dejó una cajita de pañuelos sobre la mesa.

En eso el teléfono de Tite sonó y el escritor lo contestó con prisa.

—Soy yo. —dijo con una voz fuerte y decidida, en nada parecida a la que tenía antes. —Dije que no comentaría nada acerca de eso. —Ichigo lo vio fruncir el ceño y se preguntó de que estaría hablando. —No me importan esas cosas, mi historia no es de romance, así que las parejas que inventen los fans no me interesan. —dijo con voz molesta. —¡Que junten sus nombres como les plazca! ¡Ya he dicho que la temática es de misterio y aventura, no de romance! —hizo una pausa y respiró. —¡Yo soy Kubo Tite! ¿No has oído lo de la Escuela Universitaria para Trolles? ¡Pues yo fui ahí! Es mi marca personal seducir a los lectores con cosas que nunca ocurrirán, muahaha —Ichigo lo miraba fijamente y de pronto comenzó a cuestionarse el por qué ese sujeto era tan popular. —Ellos tienen la culpa por ser tan frikis y ñoños, deberían conseguirse una relación propia y no inventarle una a mis personajes. ¡Eso es todo! ¡Hablaremos más tarde! —y cortó con fuerza.

—¿Todo bien? —se atrevió a preguntar Ichigo.

—¡Bah, esos fans siempre con sus cosas raras! Pero ya sabes como son. —y dio un suspiro.

Ichigo dio una leve sonrisa y decidió retirarse.

—Eres un buen chico, Ichigo-kun. —dijo Tite de pronto. —¡Ya sé! Le pondré tu nombre al protagonista de mi próxima novela. Estoy pensando en hacer una de acción y sobrenatural, algo así como… no sé, monstruos, shinigamis, cosas así. ¿Te parece?

Ichigo frunció el ceño y masculló algo que apenas se entendió, pues en ese momento Rukia entró a toda prisa a la oficina.

—¡Tite, cariño! —exclamó con los ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa.

—¡Rukia-chan! —chilló el escritor y corrió hacia ella para darle un gran abrazo que la pelinegra aceptó algo incómoda, pues a pesar de ser su escritor consentido seguía sintiendo cierto rechazo hacia esas muestras de afecto.

- o -

—Sigo diciendo que ese tipo está loco. —dijo Ishida una vez que Ichigo le contó lo ocurrido con el escritor. —No sé como le va tan bien, siempre juega con las emociones de las personas.

—Es cierto.

—Como en la parte en que se supone que asesinan al jefe de los mercenarios y resulta que solo era un doble. ¡Casi muero con eso! O cuando al hermano de la chica le roban sus armas y lo matan y después resulta que no estaba muerto. ¡Desgraciado! —exclamó Ishida, Ichigo solo asintió silenciosamente, aunque él también casi desfallece con esa parte de la novela.

—Seguro que vino para hablar acerca de su aparición en ese programa. Al parecer ya no quiere ir. —dijo Ichigo tranquilamente. —Y con esos cambios de humor, tampoco creo que sea buena idea.

—Es un viejo loco y huraño. Era lógico, la verdad no sé como la jefa pudo convencerlo en primer lugar.

—Esa enana es capaz de todo. —dijo Ichigo e Ishida sonrió.

—¿Quién es la enana? —se escuchó una voz y ambos chicos dieron un respingo.

—N-nadie. —respondieron al unísono.

—Ishida, ve a buscar la ilustración de la portada del libro de Yana Toboso al departamento de arte. Llévalo de inmediato a la imprenta.

—¿Eh? Pero yo no…

—Dije de inmediato. —le ordenó, el chico se acomodó los lentes y se levantó rápidamente.

—Ichigo, ¿hasta qué hora piensas quedarte aquí? ¡A trabajar! ¿No tenías muchos manuscritos que leer? Y recuerda ir al canal 5 a dejar la pauta para las preguntas de Tite.

—Creí que tú lo enviarías. —dijo Ichigo.

—Estoy ocupada ahora. Tú en cambio no tienes nada más que hacer.

—¿Qué? Yo también tengo que…

—Eso no me importa, solo ve ahora. —lo cortó y dando un elegante giro sobre sus talones desapareció de la cafetería.

Mientras avanzaba escuchaba algunos comentarios de parte de algunos trabajadores. Ella volteó a verlos con furia, los susurros se detuvieron de inmediato y todos ocultaron la cabeza.

Ichigo se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la salida. Al pasar frente a sus compañeros escuchó algunos comentarios de "pobrecillo", "¿cómo puede aguantar tanto?" "ella es muy mala con él", "pobre chico" y muchos más.

Ichigo volteó a verlos con una mirada furiosa y los susurros también se detuvieron de golpe. ¡Lo que menos quería era la lástima de aquellos tontos!

Los presentes quedaron en silencio por unos instantes. Esos dos eran muy parecidos.

- o -

Rukia giraba en su silla de cuero, hablando muy entretenidamente por teléfono. El mundo iba como ella quería; la entrevista de Tite seguía en pie, los libros en los que trabajaba ocupaban los primeros puestos en la lista de _best sellers _y cada vez más y más autores querían unirse a su editorial.

Nada podía ser mejor.

Hasta que de pronto recibió un aviso de su computadora. Al abrirlo se dio cuenta que era una video llamada y aunque no conocía al remitente decidió aceptar. En la pantalla de su notebook se dibujó la imagen de una mujer de largo cabello negro trenzado que la miraba fijamente. Rukia no lo pensó dos veces y cerró su computadora de inmediato.

Respiró agitadamente por unos segundos y el teléfono de su oficina comenzó a sonar. Sin embargo ella no se atrevió a contestar.

—Diga. —Ichigo apareció misteriosamente y levantó el auricular. Luego con un par de monosílabos finalizó la llamada. —Era esa mujer llamada Unohana otra vez. Me dijo: "dígale a esa chica que se esconde que pronto se cumplirá la fecha límite. Eso es todo." ¿De qué habla? Es la segunda vez que llama y dice lo mismo. ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco?

—No es asunto tuyo. —lo regañó. —Ahora si no tienes nada más que hacer, puedes irte.

—¿Tu no te irás? —preguntó extrañado, pues ella nunca lo dejaba ir antes. —¿Tienes algo más que hacer?

—¡Cielos! ¿Tengo que decirte todo lo que hago? — lo miró con molestia. —Dije que te fueras ya.

—Solo lo decía para quedarme a ayudarte. —se ofreció, ella abrió los ojos algo sorprendida y él se abofeteó mentalmente. ¿Por qué diablos se ofrecía a quedarse horas extra? ¿Acaso era masoquista? —Pero bueno, me voy. —y antes que a ella se le ocurriera aceptar su oferta, desapareció como alma que lleva el diablo.

Rukia quedó sola en su oficina y su mente se llenó de recuerdos. Habían pasado casi diez años y ahora todo volvía a su punto de origen. No podía volver a aquello, había llegado demasiado lejos y ya casi estaba a punto de conquistar el cielo.

"_Conquistar el cielo" _se repitió y sonrió ante aquella idea. Al parecer ya se le habían pegado algunas de las frases de Aizen y sus planes de conquistador.

—Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo todavía. —dijo mirando a través del ventanal que daba al corazón de Tokio. —Falta un poco más. —aunque no podía negar que extrañaba la otra parte de su vida, pero adoraba su vida actual y no la dejaría por nada. Era una mujer exitosa e inteligente que había llegado demasiado lejos como para cambiar de rumbo.

Su celular volvió a sonar, ella revisó la pantalla y vio que era su abogado otra vez. ¡Qué molesto! Había estado llamándola casi todo el día. ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta que si no le contestaba era porque no quería hablar con él?

Colgando la llamada nuevamente, volvió a girar en su silla y quedó frente a su escritorio. Ordenó los papeles que tenía sobre él y luego salió de su oficina, ya había sido un día muy duro, ahora necesitaba descansar.

- o -

Ichigo llegó al lobby del edificio y se encontró con un muchacho muy joven de cabello negro y aspecto frágil y tímido que miraba el panel de informaciones para encontrar una determinada compañía.

—¿Cuál buscas? —preguntó Ichigo al verlo confundido.

—Ah, la Editorial Gotei 13. —dijo el chico. —Necesito hablar con Kuchiki Rukia-san.

—Yo trabajo ahí. ¿Para qué quieres hablar con ella? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño. _"¿Quién es este mocoso?" _—¿Ella sabe que vendrías?

—N-no, solo vine a entregarle esto. —y le mostró un pequeño monedero con forma de conejo. —Se le quedó en el restaurant anoche y quise devolvérselo.

—Ya veo. ¿Y cómo supiste que es de ella? —le preguntó. _"¿Eh? ¿Restaurant?"_ replicó en su interior.

—Lo reconocí, siempre la veo cuando lo saca de su cartera, ¿podría subir a entregárselo?

Ichigo se rascó la nuca. No sería buena idea dejarlo subir.

—Es mejor que no lo hagas, por tu bien. Para variar está de mal humor y podría desquitarse contigo. —señaló rodando los ojos. —Déjamelo a mí y yo se lo daré mañana cuando ya no esté poseída.

El chico lo miró confundido.

—¿Poseída? Pero si Rukia-san es muy amable. —la defendió.

Ichigo estuvo a punto de reírse en su cara. ¡Qué chico tan ingenuo! Pero se aguantó, pues tal vez el muchacho se pondría a llorar si se burlaba de él.

—Hanatarou, ¿qué haces aquí? —se escuchó la voz de Rukia tras ellos.

El chico corrió hacia ella y le entregó el monedero de conejo. Ichigo vio como se le iluminaban los ojos al recibirlo y le daba al chico una tierna sonrisa.

"_E-e-está sonriéndole" _pensó, impactado por aquella revelación.

—Ya es muy tarde, vamos, te llevo a tu casa, Isane debe estar preocupada. —le dijo y a pesar que el chico trató de negarse, terminó aceptando.

"_¡Lo va llevar a su casa!" _chilló Ichigo en su interior. Por un momento algunos pensamientos pervertidos cruzaron su cabeza, pero no podía ser. ¡Rukia no podía estar interesada en un chico que apenas había dejado el cascarón! ¿O sí?

—Rukia, ¿de dónde lo conoces? —preguntó el desconcertado Ichigo.

—Eso tampoco es tu problema Ichigo. —lo regañó. —Ahora mueve tu trasero y lleva esa lista al canal 5, te esperan en veinte minutos.

—¡Es imposible! A esta hora y con el tráfico…

—Entonces sugiero que corras. —se burló.

—¿Correr? No llegaría a tiempo.

—Por cierto, acaba de llegar un fax de tu padre diciendo lo mal hijo que eres al no ir al cumpleaños de tus hermanas el fin de semana. —comentó ella sin mucho interés y le extendió la hoja de papel. —Qué desconsiderado eres, Ichigo.

"_Maldita" _ gruñó Ichigo y tomó el papel con ganas de arrugarlo para lanzárselo a la cara. Era por su culpa que no podría visitar a su familia y ahora se atrevía a burlarse de él.

Hanatarou los miraba con interés.

—Como sea, ahora vete, ya te quedan quince minutos. — y sin decir más se alejó del pelinaranja.

Hanatarou se despidió con una sonrisa nerviosa y siguió a la pelinegra.

"_Maldita bruja" _gruñó y caminó hasta la otra entrada. Tendría que tomar un taxi si no quería llegar tarde.

Rukia subió a su auto y Hanatarou la miró con preocupación. Había algo en su cara que decía que estaba pasando por un mal momento. Él era uno de los pocos que conocía su lado frágil, pues ella se lo ocultaba a todo el mundo, pero increíblemente con aquel muchacho podía sentirse cómoda y hablar abiertamente, a pesar de los casi 10 años de diferencia. Se conocieron cuando ella lo ayudó a defender a su prima de unos clientes abusadores y desde ese momento se hicieron amigos. Podría decirse que él y su prima Isane, quien trabajaba de garzona en el restaurant, eran los únicos amigos que tenía en Tokio y en ocasiones pasaba las fiestas familiares con ellos, pues también vivían solos y no tenían a nadie más.

—Rukia-san, ¿se encuentra bien? —le preguntó. Ella volteó a verlo y sus ojos le confirmaron lo que pensaba. —¿Qué le pasa?

—No es nada. —dijo, pero el chico insistió hasta que ella tuvo que contarle. —Verás…

**Al día siguiente.**

—Deberías comprarte un auto, Kurosaki. —lo regañó Ishida mientras salían del ascensor. —Siempre llegas con el tiempo justo y eso que eres el único que entra a las 8:30. —movió la cabeza negativamente.

—Cállate, sabes que siempre tengo que hacer muchas cosas antes de venir aquí. —le recordó y el chico asintió.

—Supongo que tienes razón, pero aún así deberías comprarte un auto. O a la próxima de cobraré el pasaje. —bromeó.

—Bah, yo no tengo tanto dinero como tú. —se burló e Ishida frunció un poco el ceño.

—Idiota, yo ya no tengo dinero. —declaró.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada y dieron un teatral suspiro.

—Por cierto, ¿por qué viniste tan temprano? Son las 7:50.

—Tengo que llamar a las chicas. —respondió Ichigo con cierto pesar.

—¿No podrás ir? —preguntó el chico de lentes e Ichigo negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, seguro que te entenderán.

Ichigo asintió sin muchas ganas y luego encaminó sus pasos hasta su escritorio, pero antes tenía que dejar los encargos de Rukia y su estúpido café.

Antes de entrar a la oficina miró el dibujo en el vaso y por milésima vez se pregunto como a una mujer adulta, exitosa y… bruja como Rukia podía gustarle ese tonto conejo.

"_Le gustan mucho las cosas infantiles" _pensó Ichigo y al instante la cara del chico de anoche apareció en su mente. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza y trató de no pensar en eso. No sabía por qué, pero imaginar a Rukia junto a ese chico le causaba un malestar en el estómago, tal vez era por la diferencia de edad o por el terrible genio de Rukia junto a un chico de aspecto frágil y tímido.

—¿Madrugaste Ichigo? —preguntó Rukia, girando en su silla para verlo a la cara.

Ichigo dio un respingo y palideció. ¿Por qué estaba a esa hora ahí?

—¿A qué hora llegaste? — le preguntó sin ocultar su sorpresa.

—Poco después de las 7. —respondió girando en su silla otra vez y dándole la espalda.

Ichigo se sorprendió, eso no era normal. Probablemente algo le había pasado, aunque claro, ella jamás se lo diría.

—¿Por qué tan temprano?

—Nada especial. Solo quería pensar.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que haga algo por ti? — se ofreció sin saber muy bien por qué.

Ella volteó a verlo con molestia.

—No. —frunció el ceño al ver la expresión de Ichigo. —Y si quisiera que me miraras con lástima te lo pediría, tarado. —le gruñó.

"_Perra" _pensó Ichigo en su interior. La escasa, muy escasa preocupación que sintió por ella se esfumó con ese último comentario.

—¡Teléfono! —exclamó ella, chasqueando los dedos y apuntando al aparato que sonaba.

—¡Lo sé! — Ichigo no pudo contenerse de alzar la voz.

Antes que ella comenzara a gritarle, Ichigo contestó el teléfono.

—Sí, está aquí. —dijo. —No, no me dijo por qué. Está bien, le diré.

Al cabo de unos segundos colgó y se acercó a ella.

—Te llaman de arriba. —informó. —Ukitake-san y Kyoraku-san quieren hablar contigo.

—¡Rayos! —se quejó. —¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano? Y justo ahora que hay tanto trabajo. —lo pensó por unos segundos y se levantó. —Escucha, en 10 minutos sube a buscarme. — le ordenó. —Inventa cualquier excusa que se te ocurra. —y salió de su oficina.

- o -

Rukia llegó al piso 19, el último piso del edificio, en donde estaban las oficinas de los dueños de la Editorial, el auditorio y algunas salas de reuniones.

Ella ni siquiera le prestó atención a la secretaria que la saludaba amablemente mientras le abría la puerta.

—¡Buenos días Rukia! —saludó enérgicamente un hombre de cabello blanco; Ukitake.

—Buenos días Rukia-chan. —la saludó el otro, un hombre de cabello negro largo y barba, cualquiera que lo viera diría que se trataba de un vago al que acababan de vestir con un traje.

Ella se estremeció un poco ante el saludo de Kyoraku. Nunca le había agradado la familiaridad con la que ese tipo trataba al personal femenino. En su opinión era casi igual de pervertido que ese viejo de Jiraiya.

—Buenos días. —respondió ella. —Díganme, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?

—Primero que todo, queríamos felicitarte por convencer a Tite de aparecer en el programa de Matsumoto. —dijo Ukitake con una gran sonrisa. —Vimos el anuncio en el canal 5.

—Una gran hazaña sin duda. —agregó Kyoraku.

Ella sonrió complacida, Tite Kubo era su escritor consentido y a la vez el más huraño de todos. Jamás daba entrevistas, nunca iba a firmas de libros y menos a programas de televisión. Pero cuando surgió la idea de promocionar su último libro en el programa de Matsumoto Rangiku, un show de entrevistas y variedades muy popular, ella hizo uso de todas sus dotes de persuasión. ¡Y a fin de cuentas, Tite había aceptado! Claro que el día anterior tuvo una de sus muchas crisis existenciales y trató de arrojar todo por la borda, nuevamente pudo convencerlo.

—Gracias. —dijo ella. —Pero supongo que esta reunión no es para felicitarme, ¿o sí? ¿O acaso es sobre un aumento? – bromeó.

El semblante de los hombres se oscureció.

—En realidad es algo más preocupante. —dijo Ukitake con voz grave.

—¿Qué? ¡No me digan que Aizen se adelantó y nos ganó a ese nuevo escritor! ¡Miserable! A pesar que dijimos que no acosaríamos al chico y esperaríamos a que él decidiera.

—Ehhh… no, no eso. —negó Ukitake.

—¿Entonces? ¿Acaso el lanzamiento del último libro de Icha Icha Paradise va mal? ¡Eso no es posible!

—No, no, tampoco es eso. Ese libro va muy bien, Jiraiya-sensei está muy agradecido contigo. De hecho te envió esas flores. —dijo Ukitake, apuntando a un hermoso arreglo floral que esperaba sobre la mesita de centro.

—Viene con una tarjeta que pide una invitación a cenar. —agregó Kyoraku. —¡Ah! Pero… pero no es que la haya leído, solo… cayó abierta en el piso y… pues, la vi sin querer.

Una gotita cayó por la cabeza de Rukia.

—¿Qué es lo preocupante entonces? —preguntó ella, confundida. Todo lo referente a su trabajo iba bien y no había nada más importante que eso.

—Esto no es fácil de decir, así que lo diré de una vez. —la voz de Kyoraku de pronto sonó seria y preocupada. —Tu abogado nos llamó anoche, tu visa de residencia fue denegada y tienes que regresar a Corea dentro de una semana.

Rukia quedó en blanco y de pronto la oficina comenzó a girar alrededor de ella. Se sentía tan mal como aquella vez que se intoxicó con la comida e Ichigo tuvo que cargarla hasta el hospital.

—¿Q-qué?

—Tienes… que regresar a Corea dentro de una semana. —repitió Kyoraku con expresión triste.

—N-no…—su respiración se agitó y le temblaron las piernas.

No podía creer lo que acababa de oír. ¿Iba a ser deportada? ¿Tendría que regresar a Corea? ¿Qué pasaría con su carrera? ¿Con todo lo que había logrado en Japón?

No, no podía estar sucediendo algo como eso.

* * *

><p><strong>chan chan! Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Qué le pasará a Rukia ahora? <strong>

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Matta ;)**


	3. Salvavidas

**Hola! Aqui reportándome con el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Por cierto, creo que a todos les gustó la aparición de Tite XD jajajaj... y creo que el realmente piensa eso que escribí! **

* * *

><p><strong>Había olvidado decirles que les subo este capítulo desde Chillán :) Se supone que iría a un congreso de mi carrera en el sur, pero me arrepentí a último momento y aprovecho para pasear, jejeje. Este capi lo termine de escribir ayer mientras viajaba en el tren. Fui tan feliz! Nunca me había subido a uno! :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Como sea, otra vez me emociono escribiendo mis aventurillas, pero ya saben como soy :P En fin, ojalá les guste el capítulo. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach no me pertenece, ni sus personajes sensuales tampoco.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3: <strong>SALVAVIDAS

Las paredes de aquella elegante oficina poco a poco comenzaron a girar alrededor de Rukia. Las piernas le temblaban, su respiración se volvía más agitada y lo único que evitaba que se desmayara era la silla de la que se estaba apoyando.

No podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Tenía que haber un malentendido, no podía ser deportada y perder todo lo que había logrado.

—¿D-de-deportada? —su voz salió apenas como un susurro, estaba pálida y daba la impresión que en cualquier momento se desvanecería. —N-no puede ser…

Kyoraku la miraba con tristeza desde su escritorio. Ukitake se levantó la silla que ocupaba y se recargó contra el enorme mueble situado a espaldas del escritorio. En su mirada también había mucha tristeza, no era agradable el dar noticias como esa, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Es cierto, Rukia. Tu abogado nos dijo que…

—¡Dije que no puede ser! —gritó ella furiosa, haciendo que los dos hombres dieran un respingo. —No puede…—sus ojos se pusieron brillantes y su cara mostró miedo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. —¿Deportada? —volvió a preguntar. —¿Por qué… mi visa fue…?

—¿Recuerdas cuando estabas en pleno proceso de renovación de tu visa de residencia hace unos meses? —preguntó Ukitake y la pelinegra asintió. —Se supone que no podías dejar Japón hasta que finalizara ese trámite, ¿lo recuerdas?

Rukia asintió nuevamente.

—Pero tú viajaste a Alemania de todos modos. —agregó Kyoraku.

—Así es. —respondió ella, orgullosa. —La Feria del Libro de Frankfurt era en esa fecha. Tenía que ir o el miserable de Aizen nos robaría a Yana Toboso. ¡Y me alegra haberlo hecho, sus libros han sido un éxito en nuestra compañía!

—Bueno, tienes razón en eso. —asintió el peliblanco. —Pero, por desgracia, al gobierno de Japón no le interesa quien publique las aventuras de un chiquillo vengativo y su mayordomo demoníaco. —Ukitake suspiró. —Es por eso que tu visa fue denegada.

Rukia parpadeó varias veces y clavó sus uñas en el respaldo de la silla.

—Además tu abogado nos informó de unos papeles que olvidaste entregar. —agregó Kyoraku revisando una lista.

—Pero… pero… yo… ¿No…no hay algo que podamos hacer? —preguntó desesperada.

—Podemos elevar una solicitud. —respondió el hombre de cabello negro. —Pero…

—¡Perfecto, hagámoslo! —interrumpió ella.

—Pero…—Kyoraku hizo una pausa. —Aún así, tienes que dejar Japón por al menos un año.

Rukia abrió los ojos espantada. De pronto se sintió acorralada, como si estuviera a bordo de un barco pirata y la obligaran a caminar por la borda.

Aun así esa opción era relativamente aceptable.

—B-bueno, no es lo ideal. —cerró los ojos y suspiró. —Pero… supongo que puedo manejar todo desde una computadora. Solo necesitaré algunas…

—Rukia. —la interrumpió Ukitake. —Por desgracia, si eres deportada no puedes trabajar para ninguna compañía japonesa.

—¡¿Qué?! —su grito de nuevo retumbó en la oficina. —¡Eso…eso no puede ser! —ahora ya no caminaba por la borda, si no que ya había caído al mar y las olas salvajes la golpeaban una tras otra. ¿Acaso se ahogaría sin poder hacer nada?

—Por desgracia lo es. —sinceró el peliblanco. —Créenos, estamos desesperados porque te quedes. Nadie es mejor que tú en lo que haces, pero mientras no encontremos la solución a este problema, tendremos que dejar todo a cargo de Omaeda. —dijo Ukitake con una expresión preocupada. Al parecer no le agradaba la idea.

—¿Omaeda? ¿El gordo Omaeda? —preguntó Rukia, sorprendida y espantada a la vez.

—Sí, sé que no es muy inteligente, pero es el más antiguo y necesitamos un editor en jefe. Solo espero que no se coma toda la compañía. —bromeó Kyoraku.

—¿Omaeda? ¿El gordo Omaeda? —preguntó nuevamente y los hombres asintieron, extrañados. —¿El gordo al que despedí hace dos días?

Los dos hombres quedaron boquiabiertos. ¿En qué momento lo había despedido?

—¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo es que…?

—¿Acaso no recibieron el memo que les envié esa misma mañana? —preguntó Rukia.

Ukitake miró a su amigo, confundido. Kyoraku cerró los ojos para hacer memoria y de pronto le vino el recuerdo de algo.

—Tal vez esté aquí. —comentó el pelinegro, buscando entre el fondo de un cajón de su escritorio. —Mmmm…¿será uno de estos? —preguntó, sacando varios papeles completamente arrugados y humedecidos. —Creo que aquí hay algo. —dijo tomando uno que casi estaba hecho una bolita. —Veamos, dice...

Ukitake lo miró con una gotita cayendo por su cabeza.

—Dame eso. —ordenó el peliblanco y al tomar el papel pudo sentir el fuerte olor a sake que emanaba de él. —¿Otra vez derramaste sake sobre los papeles, Kyoraku? —le preguntó con cierto reproche, a lo que su amigo respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El peliblanco estiró cuidadosamente aquella hoja y al terminar de leerla miró a su amigo con molestia. Otra vez no se había enterado de algo importante por culpa de Kyoraku y su manía de beber sake en su oficina, pues siempre que lo hacía terminaba dormido encima de su escritorio y derramando el licor sobre los documentos, arruinándolos para siempre.

—Bueno, entonces ahora tenemos otro problema. —agregó con una voz preocupada, arrugando el papel y arrojándolo al basurero. —Y tú. —miró a Kyoraku. —¿Por qué escondiste eso en un cajón? Si ya estaban arruinados debiste tirarlos.

—Es que…ella iba a venir y sabes que a veces revisa la basura. —respondió con voz llorona. —Lo siento.

Rukia los miraba sin saber qué decir. Otra vez se imaginaba perdida en el océano y sentía que unas cadenas se enrollaban en sus piernas, tratando de hundirla. ¿Acaso no había más opciones?

—¿E-entonces? —se atrevió a preguntar, pues por un segundo trató de convencerse en que todo saldría bien, ya que si no estaba el gordo de Omaeda, no tendrían otra opción más que mover el cielo y el infierno para que ella pudiera quedarse en Japón.

—Lo siento, Rukia, pero creo que no hay nada que podamos hacer. —dijo Ukitake con una expresión triste.

—¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo! —gritó Rukia, horrorizada ya viendo todas sus esperanzas perdidas. Necesitaba con urgencia un salvavidas que evitara que se ahogara en ese océano llamado "deportación". —¡Oh, vamos, caballeros! ¡No… no es como si fuera una extraterrestre! Ustedes me conocen, vengo… vengo de Corea, casi a la vuelta de la esquina.

—No es eso, es…

—¡Pero si queda muy cerca! ¡Se puede cruzar el estrecho nadando! ¡Ya lo he hecho antes! ¡Es un buen ejercicio! —gritó ella, casi perdiendo la cabeza. —¡De hecho desde Kyushu pueden verse las casas de Corea! ¡Ahahaha! ¡Vamos, vamos nadando hasta Seúl y verán que es una distancia miserable! ¡Ahahaha!

Ukitake y Kyoraku la miraron extrañados, pues no era habitual verla de esa manera ni oírla diciendo todas esas tonterías.

—Rukia-chan si hubiera alguna forma, cualquiera que fuera para arreglar esta situación, créeme que la tomaríamos, pero por desgracia no…

—¡No! ¡Tiene que…! —la imaginación de Rukia la transportó de nuevo al agua, en medio de una tormenta. Otra vez sentía que se ahogaba. Quiso salir corriendo, pero no podía hacerlo antes de tener la seguridad de que su problema se había resuelto.

Un escalofrío volvió a recorrer su espalda y sus piernas no paraban de temblar. ¿Cómo explicaría que la deportaron por algo tan tonto como dejar el país cuando no podía hacerlo o el hecho de olvidar unos papeles? ¿Qué diría la gente de Seúl cuando la vieran regresar así, humillada y sin ninguno de los logros que se supone que tenía? Se imaginaba a sí misma caminando por las calles de la ciudad vistiendo con solo un periódico y llevando sus escasas pertenencias en una bolsa de tela amarrada en una varilla de madera. ¡No podía permitirlo!

—Señores, yo…no, no…

Ukitake sintió un nudo en la garganta y la miró con aflicción. No le agradaba verla así, pues en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla se sentía muy cercano a la joven pelinegra, casi como si fuera su hija. Kyoraku también estaba acongojado.

—¡Yo no puedo regresar! —gritó desesperada y con un poco de rabia mezclada. Ya le estaban dando deseos de arrojar algunas cosas contra la pared, como si de esa forma pudiera solucionar sus problemas. —Yo…no…—su voz se quebró otra vez y estaba a punto de caer de rodillas.

En eso, dos golpes sonaron contra la puerta que luego se abrió con un suave giro de la manilla.

—Disculpen. —se escuchó una voz.

Todos voltearon a ver la cabeza naranja que asomó tímidamente por la puerta.

—Rukia. —la llamó Ichigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? —le gruñó ella, molesta. Estaba en medio de algo sumamente importante y él se atrevía a interrumpir.

—Disculpa Ichigo-kun, pero estamos ocupados ahora. —dijo Ukitake con voz calma.

—Lo sé, lo siento Ukitake-san, pero llamó… eehh…alguien llamado…eehh…bueno una señora secretaria de Kubo-sensei, dice que tiene algo urgente que discutir contigo.

—¿Tite ahora tiene secretaria? —preguntó Kyoraku, asombrado. —Vaya, entonces no era por tacaño que no contrataba a nadie. Me alegro por él.

—Yo dije que le devolveríamos el llamado, pero ella insistió. —agregó Ichigo.

Rukia frunció el ceño y ya casi le enseñaba los dientes al tonto de su asistente que aun no se percataba de estar interrumpiendo algo importante.

—Danos un minuto Ichigo-kun. —pidió Ukitake.

—Pero, la señora publicista de Kubo-sensei sigue al teléfono. —insistió el muchacho.

—¿Eh? ¿No era la secretaria?

—Digo…eehh sí, hace las dos cosas.

—¡Lo sabía, en verdad es un tacaño! Apuesto a que también será su cocinera y ama de llaves. —dijo Kyoraku golpeando la mesa con las manos.

Rukia frunció el ceño como nunca y masculló entre dientes un "lárgate ya" que Ichigo no pudo entender.

"_Vete de una vez, zanahoria idiota" _pensó molesta, pero al reparar en el cabello naranja del chico, el mismo color de los salvavidas de los barcos, un pensamiento cruzó su mente a la velocidad de una bala. Lo procesó durante algunos segundos y finalmente elaboró un plan.

La pelinegra lo miraba fijamente, mientras Ichigo seguía con medio cuerpo asomando por la puerta dando una y mil excusas para llevarse a Rukia de ahí, tal como ella le había ordenado.

"_Ichigo, entra" _gesticuló de modo que solo él pudiera entenderle, pero el chico no comprendió. _"Entra aquí, ahora" _repitió entre dientes, frunciendo el ceño y arrugando un poco la nariz a lo que el pelinaranja ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

Rukia entrecerró los ojos y movió su cabeza, diciéndole que entrara, pero Ichigo siguió sin comprender.

—¡Te digo que entres, ahora! —gritó ella finalmente, haciendo que los tres hombres se sobresaltaran.

Ichigo obedeció y entró a la oficina. Empujó la puerta para cerrarla, pero quedó entreabierta.

Rukia seguía frente a Kyoraku y Ukitake, pero ahora parecía más calmada y el color ya había vuelto a su cara.

Respiró profundamente y se acomodó el cabello y la ropa, recuperando su actitud normal.

—Bueno señores, entiendo el problema en el que estoy metida. —dijo con una voz teatral que Ichigo reconoció enseguida. —Pero…tengo que decirles… tienen que estar enterados que…—a medida que hablaba retrocedía sus pasos para acercarse a Ichigo.

El muchacho la miró extrañado. ¿Qué estaba tramando?

Rukia llegó a un lado de Ichigo y se detuvo a su lado.

—Tienen que estar enterados que…vamos a casarnos. —y le dio una fuerte palmada en el pecho a Ichigo. —Vamos a casarnos. —repitió con una sonrisa de niña buena.

Toda la oficina quedó en silencio.

—¿Quiénes? ¿Quiénes van a casarse? —preguntó un desconcertado Ichigo.

—Nosotros tontito, nosotros nos casaremos. —repitió con una sonrisa un poco más forzada y dando más palmaditas sobre el pecho del pelinaranja.

—¿Eh? —Ichigo se perdió en el espacio y su cuerpo asemejaba a un cascarón vacío.

"_¡¿Q-q-qué estás diciendo?!" _gritó en su interior.

—Sí, sí, nos casaremos y seremos felices. —dijo Rukia sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿E-en serio? —Kyoraku quedó boquiabierto, pues nunca se esperó algo como aquello. —Pero, ¿Ichigo-kun no es tu secretario?

—Prefiero decirle asistente ejecutivo. —corrigió la chica. —Pero, creo que no sería la primera en caer con su asistente, ¿verdad? —le preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice. —Nanao-san ya me contó su historia. —dijo a Kyoraku, quien solo pudo sonrojarse y sonreír, pues recordó su pasado y todo el tiempo que tardó en conquistar a su esposa, que en ese tiempo era su secretaria. La misma que de vez en cuando realizaba redadas en su oficina para confiscar las botellas de sake.

—¿Es cierto eso Ichigo-kun? —preguntó Ukitake con una gran sonrisa. Él siempre se los imaginó como pareja, pues podía ver que congeniaban muy bien y se sincronizaban bastante, así que lo alegraba el saber que de verdad estaban juntos. Claro que era Ukitake y su gran corazón romántico, el único que imaginaba parejas amorosas en donde nadie más podía verlas. Tal vez solo le gustaba inventar esas cosas.

Ichigo despertó de su estado de estupor al oír su nombre, bajó la vista y se encontró con los brillantes y temibles ojos de Rukia que le decían que le cortaría la cabeza si no le seguía el juego.

—S-sí…nos… nos casaremos. —casi se atraganta con esa palabra y sintió como una gota de sudor frío le recorrió la espalda.

Rukia miró detenidamente a los dueños de la editorial, esperando su reacción.

—¡Felicidades! —exclamó Kyoraku uniéndose a la alegría de Ukitake. —Esto amerita un brindis con mi nuevo sake especial. — se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta un cuadro colgado en la pared, detrás del cual había un compartimiento secreto. El pelinegro lo abrió y comenzó a buscar en su interior.

—Nanao ya encontró esa botella. —informó Ukitake con una sonrisa. —Dijo que se la obsequiaría al vagabundo de la esquina. Supongo si de verdad lo hizo, el hombre debe haber quedado muy feliz.

Kyoraku comenzó a llorar internamente. Esa botella de sake era carísima y ahora estaba en manos de un vagabundo que seguramente la vendería por un par de yenes, o peor; la derramaría sin siquiera probar un trago.

Aun así, se consoló de inmediato.

—Ni modo, tendremos que celebrar con algo de menor calidad entonces. —y subiéndose a su silla se estiró para alcanzar la lámpara que colgaba del techo, de donde sacó una pequeña botella de sake de color marfil.

—Cuéntennos, ¿cómo fue todo? —preguntó el peliblanco, ignorando a su amigo que ya repartía el licor.

Rukia adoptó una pose de chiquilla avergonzada, lo que hizo que un escalofrío terrible recorriera el cuerpo de Ichigo.

"_¿Cómo puede fingir un sonrojo? ¡Maldita!" _gruñó el muchacho. No sabía que estaba tramando, pero era obvio que no sería nada agradable.

—Bueno, Ichigo y yo somos personas que no se suponía que se enamoraran, pero ya ven, así pasó. —dijo sin más, pero las caras ansiosas de sus jefes le dijeron que tenía que incluir más detalles. —Y… bueno… el vernos todos los días, las largas noches de trabajo en la oficina o las ferias de libros a las que íbamos, o incluso esa manía de siempre ofrecerse en comprarme un café, a pesar que yo me negaba porque no quería abusar de su amabilidad, fueron sumando y sin darme cuenta encendieron la mecha del amor. Traté de evitarlo, pero… no pude. —agregó con voz teatral.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y la miró fijamente. Ya era demasiado, no podía creer que su jefa estuviera diciendo esas tonterías. Era ella la que todos los días lo obligaba a ir a esa estúpida cafetería, pues ya lo tenía advertido sobre lo que pasaría si se le ocurría comprar en otro lugar. ¿Y qué rayos era eso de la mecha? ¿Acaso había una bomba en algún sitio?

Rukia frunció el ceño al ver que Ichigo no colaboraba, le pasó un brazo por la espalda y lo pellizcó.

—S-sí, la…la mecha del amor. —repitió Ichigo como un autómata.

A Ukitake y Kyoraku les brillaban los ojos.

—Así que… nos casaremos. —finalizó Rukia, sonriente y acariciando la cara de Ichigo.

—Nos…c-casaremos. —dijo el chico y se estremeció ante el contacto de la fría mano de su jefa.

—Supongo que eso me otorga la ciudadanía, ¿verdad? —preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa. —Cielos, es una extraña coincidencia. —sonrió.

¿Matrimonio? ¿Ciudadanía? Ichigo palideció al entender la situación.

—¿Están bien con eso? —preguntó la pelinegra.

—¡Es maravilloso! —exclamó Ukitake con una gran sonrisa.

Kyoraku le entregó a cada uno una copa de sake. Ichigo lo miró extrañado, preguntándose como ese tipo podía beber desde tan temprano, siendo que ni siquiera eran las nueve de la mañana.

—¡Kanpai! —exclamó el pelinegro. —¡Por Rukia-chan e Ichigo-kun! —le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros a la chica y se bebió de golpe su trago.

Rukia frunció un poco el ceño, pues no se sentía muy cómoda con ese tipo de cercanías. Aun así, se había librado de un gran problema, así que solo se dejó felicitar.

Ichigo también se tomó la copa de golpe. A pesar que no le gustaba mucho el alcohol, y mucho menos a esa hora del día, en ese momento lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Después de eso recibió un efusivo abrazo de los dueños de la editorial.

—Rukia-chan. —la llamó Kyoraku. —Todo esto es genial, pero…—con ese "pero" Rukia sintió una opresión en el pecho. —Asegúrense de hacerlo legal rápidamente.

Ella ladeó la cabeza confundida, el pelinegro sonrió y le enseñó el brillante anillo plateado de su dedo anular.

—Ah, claro, claro. —dijo ella, asintiendo con la cabeza. —Hacerlo legal, ahaha. —y se tomó la mano izquierda para luego volver a asentir. —Bueno, en ese caso creo que tendremos que ir a la oficina de inmigraciones. ¿Les importa si me ausento durante la mañana?

—Seguro, no hay problemas. —dijo el pelinegro y Ukitake asintió. —Nanao-chan estará muy contenta cuando se entere, siempre me decía que le gustaría ayudar a planear tu boda algún día.

Rukia sonrió, la esposa de su jefe la tenía en gran estima y era una de las pocas con las que se llevaban bien. Ella era una mujer muy agradable, aunque generalmente se la veía regañando a su esposo. Claro que, teniendo en cuenta al vago de Kyoraku, el carácter de su esposa no podía ser de otra forma.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana. Adiós señores, gracias por todo.

Ichigo seguía parado, sin poder moverse y con el corazón agitado.

—¡Camina, Ichigo! —le ordenó ella. El pelinaranja reaccionó y finalmente movió sus pies.

—C-con permiso. —se despidió el muchacho y siguió a Rukia hasta fuera de la oficina.

Una vez que Rukia que ambos muchachos salieron, los dueños de la editorial sonrieron alegremente. Kyoraku aprovechó para beber otra copa en honor de la pareja.

—Me alegro por ellos. Estoy seguro que les irá muy bien. —comentó Ukitake.

—También lo creo. —dijo el pelinegro. En eso algo le vino a la mente. —¿Le avisarás?

—No. —respondió el peliblanco. —Creo que ella misma debe decirle.

Kyoraku asintió y volvió a llenar su copa y la de su amigo, Ukitake lo regañó con la mirada, pero terminó aceptándola, pues había mucho que celebrar.

- o -

Kiyone, la secretaria de ambos dueños, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír a través de la rendija de la puerta. Claro que ella trató de no escuchar, pero los gritos de celebración la obligaron a prestar atención.

¡La editora en jefe, Kuchiki Rukia se casaría con su asistente Kurosaki Ichigo! ¡No podía creerlo! Eso era la gran noticia y tenía que ser ella quien lo comunicara. Abrió el chat en donde todos escribían y publicó la noticia.

Después de enviar la información, Kiyone se sintió culpable y también sintió pena por el chico, pues a pesar de su cara de pocos amigos, se veía mucho más amable que esa pequeña endemoniada.

Por otro lado también se sentía molesta e ignorada, pues nadie se molestó en invitarla para celebrar con ellos.

Pensó seriamente en hablarle a la esposa de su jefe y mencionarle el otro lugar secreto en donde ocultaba sus botellas, pero luego desistió de hacerlo. Tampoco podía ser tan malvada.

- o -

Ichigo podía sentir todas las miradas sobre él. A medida que avanzaban, varios de sus compañeros movían la cabeza negativamente con una expresión de pesar o lástima.

Otros le sonreían pervertidamente o levantaban el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación.

"_¿Qué diablos les pasa?" _se preguntó el muchacho.

Una vez que llegaron al piso 15, Rukia entró en su oficina sin decirle ni una sola palabra.

Ichigo quedó pensando que tal vez todo había sido una broma y fue a sentarse a su escritorio.

—¡Kurosaki! —la voz de Ishida le golpeó la cabeza. —¿Es cierto? ¿Con ella? —preguntó acercándose a Ichigo. —¡No puedo creerlo! —chilló, escandalizado.

Ichigo lo miró desconcertado.

—¡Idiota! ¡Se supone que soy tu mejor amigo y me vengo a enterar junto al resto de la compañía!

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Desde cuándo están saliendo? —le preguntó. Él no era una persona chismosa que se interesara mucho en los asuntos de los demás, pero esta vez involucraba a su amigo y a su jefa, la que según creía, el muchacho apenas soportaba. —¿Es cierto que se casarán? ¿Tu papá ya lo sabe?

Ichigo quedó en blanco, sintiendo como cada pregunta se le clavaba al cuerpo. ¿Cómo era que ya todos lo sabían?

No creía que Ukitake y Kyoraku se lo comunicaran a los demás empleados y Rukia definitivamente no lo haría, pues apenas hablaba con ellos.

Antes que Ichigo pudiera responder, Rukia lo llamó que fuera a su oficina.

El muchacho se apresuró a entrar y la encontró leyendo tranquilamente uno de los manuscritos.

—Tenemos que irnos ya. —dijo Rukia dejando de lado el manuscrito y bloqueando su notebook.

—¿Eh? ¿A dónde?

—A la oficina de inmigraciones. ¿Qué no te lo había dicho? —cuestionó ella. —Hay que iniciar con los trámites.

Esta vez Ichigo sintió todo el peso de la situación que lo aplastaba.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Vamos a casarnos? ¿Es en serio? —preguntó, espantado.

—Claro que lo es. —respondió ella con calma. —¿Por qué no lo sería?

—¡Estás loca! ¡No lo haré!

—Eeehh… si lo harás. —entrecerró los ojos por un momento. —¿O acaso te estabas guardando para alguien especial? —se burló.

Ichigo se sonrojó y volteó a ver en otra dirección.

—¡Eso no es lo importante! ¡Es… es un crimen! ¡Podría ir a la cárcel!

—No seas tonto, Ichigo. Ellos buscan terroristas y psicópatas, no editores de libros provenientes de Corea.

—¡Eso no es…! ¿Eh? ¿Eres de Corea? —preguntó Ichigo, asombrado por esa revelación. Él sabía que Rukia no era originaria de Japón, pero ignoraba su país de nacimiento, pues ella nunca se lo había dicho a nadie. Tal vez ahora podría ganar la apuesta que había en la oficina acerca del origen de la pelinegra. Pudo haberla investigado antes, pero no creía que el apellido Kuchiki fuera único en el mundo e investigar en todos los países asiáticos significaba invertir mucho tiempo, y eso era lo que menos tenía.

Rukia frunció el ceño, reprochándose por haber soltado información innecesaria. ¿Qué pasaría si ahora el decidía investigarla? Si se decidía unir su apellido y su país se encontraría con cosas que ella prefería mantener en bajo perfil.

—Eso no te importa. —lo regañó. —Ahora muévete o perderemos la cita que acabo de hacer.

—¡Ya te dije que no lo haré! ¡Eso está prohibido por ley!

—Claro que lo harás. —le dijo clavando sus ojos violetas en la cara de Ichigo. —De lo contrario tu hermoso sueño de ayudar a tocar los corazones de la gente con los libros en los que trabajes se esfumará para siempre. —lo amenazó.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste. Si no me ayudas, antes de irme me encargaré que todas las puertas se cierren en tu cara para siempre. —su voz salió fría y filosa como un cuchillo.

Ichigo quedó perplejo. No podía respirar, ni siquiera parpadear. Miedo, rabia, impotencia y varias otras emociones se mezclaban en una vorágine que parecía sacudir cada rincón del cuerpo del chico.

Rukia lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, luego suspiró y se acomodó el cabello.

—Escucha, si yo me voy ellos traerán al gordo de vuelta y cuando eso pase, ten por seguro que él te despedirá enseguida, así. —chasqueó los dedos. — No lo dudes, es un gordo incompetente que no querrá a nadie que le recuerde lo poco inteligente que es. —le dijo con certeza. —Quedarás en la calle, sin empleo ni nada. Y todo este tiempo; estos tres años de tu vida junto a mí, todas esas noches de trabajo, las discusiones con tu familia, las compras de ropa, de café y de productos femeninos habrá sido en vano. ¿Lo entiendes?

Silencio. La habitación daba vueltas alrededor de Ichigo. Ahora él también se veía caminando por la borda de un barco.

—Pero no te preocupes que apenas pase el tiempo necesario nos divorciaremos. —agregó como si nada. —Así que bueno,habiendo solucionado esta pequeña crisis marital, es hora que muevas tu trasero. Nos vamos.

- o -

Apenas eran las once de la mañana y el centro de Tokio estaba repleto de gente, como era usual los días viernes, pues la gente aprovechaba para hacer sus últimos trámites.

Rukia caminaba elegantemente por las calles de la ciudad. Su cabello parecía bailar con el viento y su pequeña figura resaltaba entre la multitud con esa falda negra ajustada y esa chaqueta de vestir del mismo color. En la mano derecha llevaba su fiel celular y de su brazo izquierdo colgaba su bolso de color gris.

Ichigo iba unos pasos atrás. No sabía que hacer, tal vez todavía era tiempo para dar la vuelta y correr.

—Llegamos. —dijo Rukia volteando a ver a Ichigo.

Estaban en el Departamento de Ciudadanía e Inmigraciones de Tokio, un enorme edificio de diez pisos y paredes de piedra volcánica.

—Camina Ichigo. —le ordenó y dirigió sus pasos al interior del edificio.

- o -

La oficina principal estaba infestada de gente.

Rukia frunció el ceño al ver la enorme fila que llegaba al mesón de informaciones. Ichigo, todavía en su estado de robot caminó y tomó el último lugar de la fila.

—Esto es absurdo. —murmuró la pelinegra y se adelantó a las demás personas.

—¡Espera, Rukia! —Ichigo le encargó el lugar al tipo delante de él y caminó hasta alcanzar a su jefa, avergonzado por su conducta.

Ella esperó a un lado del sujeto que estaba a próximo a pasar, sin molestarse en como la miraban los demás usuarios.

—Disculpe, solo voy a preguntar algo. —dijo adelantándose al hombre que tuvo que congelar sus pasos.

Ella se acercó al mesón y dejó una carpeta amarilla, Ichigo llegó a su lado.

—Vengo a solicitar esta visa para esposa. —dijo sonriente.

Varios murmullos de reclamos se escucharon en la fila.

—¿No que solo iba a pregunta algo? —preguntó alguien en voz alta.

La pelinegra volteó para encararlos, pero como siempre sucede, los murmullos cesaron al momento. Rukia arqueó una ceja y se acomodó el cabello como toda respuesta a sus reclamos.

El hombre que atendía el mesón movió la cabeza negativamente, pero a fin de cuentas abrió el expediente para revisarlo.

—¿Usted es Kuchiki Rukia? —preguntó, ella asintió. —Acompáñeme por favor.

Ichigo dio un respingo y volteó a ver en otra dirección. ¿Acaso estaban en problemas? ¿Tan pronto?

—Sígueme, querido. —dijo ella con voz suave, pero el chico, quien no estaba acostumbrado a su voz suave y mucho menos a esas palabras no le prestó atención. —¡Oye! ¡Te digo que me sigas, tonto! —le gruñó y acto seguido, Ichigo obedeció.

El hombre los observaba divertido. Esa pequeña parecía una chica temible y ya sospechaba quien llevaba las riendas en aquella relación. De cierta forma le recordaba a su propio matrimonio.

- o -

—Esto me da un mal presentimiento. —comentó Ichigo con la mirada perdida en el techo.

—No seas llorón. —lo regañó ella, apoyada en la puerta de la oficina. —Más importante, ¿cómo puede ese hombre trabajar en un lugar así? —dijo mirando a su alrededor. —Esto es muy pequeño.

—Solo en comparación con tu oficina. —contestó el pelinaranja. —Para la gente normal este tamaño ya es bastante amplio.

Antes que ella pudiera responderle, alguien golpeó la puerta. Rukia lo miró a través del vidrio y no comprendió lo que le decía hasta que el sujeto abrió la puerta con fuerza y casi la tira al suelo.

—Buenos días —saludó el hombre con expresión ruda.

Rukia e Ichigo lo miraron asombrados.

El sujeto era sumamente alto y de expresión fiera. Llevaba el cabello negro y largo peinado hacia atrás y usaba un parche en el ojo izquierdo.

—Soy Zaraki Kenpachi y soy el agente especial encargado de su caso, así que no pretendan engañarme, idiotas.

"_¡No puede ser, nos tocó el policía cruel!" _pensó Ichigo.

—Así que ustedes son Kuchiki Rukia y Kurosaki Ichigo. —dijo sentándose en su silla. —¿Qué esperas? ¡Siéntate!—ordenó a la pelinegra que obedeció a regañadientes. —Bueno, lamento la demora, pero ha sido una mañana de locos. Últimamente hay muchos imbéciles que piensan que pueden jugar con nosotros. —dijo con una sonrisa retorcida.

—Claro, lo entendemos, y gracias por darnos una cita con tan poca anticipación. —dijo Rukia con una sonrisa.

Zaraki no le prestó mucha atención y leyó silenciosamente el informe por unos minutos. Ichigo no respiró en todo el tiempo que el hombre se demoró.

—Solo tengo una pregunta. —los chicos se acercaron a él. —¿Están fingiendo este matrimonio y cometiendo un crimen para evitar que ella sea deportada y pierda su puesto como editora en jefe de Gotei 13? —y miró fijamente a la joven pareja.

Ichigo palideció. Rukia parpadeó confundida un par de veces, pero reaccionó de inmediato.

—¡Claro que no! —chilló fingiendo espanto. —¿C-cómo puede preguntarnos algo así?

—Recibí una llamada de un hombre advirtiendo sobre el fraude. —dijo rascándose la oreja. —Por su voz creo que era un sujeto gordo.

"_¡No puedes saber si alguien es gordo solo con su voz!" _gritó Ichigo en su interior.

—¿Acaso sería Omaeda Marechiyo? —preguntó Rukia, el hombre revisó el informe y luego asintió. —Cielos, pobre Omaeda. Me disculpo con usted, Omaeda solo es un ex empleado resentido. —tosió un poco. —Bueno, creo que está muy ocupado con todo su trabajo persiguiendo jardineros y repartidores ilegales. Lo mejor será retirarnos y volver otro día cuando tenga más tiempo. —dijo levantándose rápidamente.

Zaraki frunció el ceño y luego sonrió. Ichigo estaba seguro que esa sonrisa podía hacer llorar a los niños.

—Eso no es necesario. —dijo con una voz grave. — Ahora les explicaré el molesto proceso que viene ahora. En mi opinión es como un dolor en el trasero, pero bueno, es el protocolo. Lo primero es una entrevista por separado, les preguntaré cosas personales, vergonzosas y pervertidas que solo una pareja real podría saber.

Ichigo tuvo un ataque de tos. Si era así, entonces estaban perdidos.

—La otra parte es una investigación de ustedes. Hablaré con sus amigos, con sus padres, colegas y bla, bla bla. Deben saber que…—hizo una pausa. —Si sus respuestas o los testimonios de sus amigos, colegas o familia no coinciden, tú serás deportada a Corea de por vida. Y tú. —apuntó a Ichigo. —Habrás cometido un delito castigable con una multa de tres millones de yenes y cinco años en una fría cárcel en algún lugar de Japón. ¡Hahaha!

Ichigo tragó grueso. En ese momento por la ventana vio como un agente pelón y otro que se veía demasiado femenino, se llevaban a un hombre moreno de lentes negros y rastas.

—Así que, ¿tienes algo que decir Ichigo? —preguntó Zaraki mirándolo fijamente. Su intuición le decía que ahí había dos próximas adquisiciones para su historial.

Ichigo parecía un fantasma y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Yo…

—Ichigo. —lo llamó Rukia.

—Yo no…

—¡Habla de una vez, chico! No tengo todo el día. —lo regañó Zaraki.

—Lo cierto es…—Zaraki se inclinó en su silla para oírlo mejor, ya casi saboreando una nueva victoria. Rukia estaba espantada, pero se controlaba. —Lo cierto es que… Rukia y yo… somos dos personas que no se suponían que se enamoraran, pero así fue, ¿verdad?

Rukia dio un suspiro internamente y le acarició el hombro. Ichigo iba a tomar su mano para seguir el juego, pero ella la retiró enseguida.

Zaraki dio un bufido, pero no lo engañarían. El podía oler esas cosas y sabía que tenía razón.

—Tuvimos que ocultarlo debido a mi nuevo ascenso.

—¿Ascenso? —preguntó el agente y Rukia lo miró igual de extrañada.

—Sí, mi nuevo ascenso a editor. —dijo mirando a Rukia fijamente. Ni modo, si estaba arriesgando tanto, también podía pedir algo a cambio. —Sabíamos que no era apropiado anunciarlo antes de asumir mi nuevo cargo, ya que todos pensarían que solo fue por… usted sabe. —su cara estaba sonrojada, pero trataba de sonar calmado.

—E-editor. —repitió Rukia con una forzada sonrisa.

—Tsk. ¿Y al menos le han dicho a sus padres sobre su compromiso?

—Mis padres murieron cuando era una niña. —respondió Rukia. —Y-y no le he dicho a mi hermano. —agregó dando una fugaz mirada de reojo al pelinaranja.

"_¿Tiene un hermano?" _pensó el chico. Vaya, ese día había averiguado sin querer muchas cosas personales acerca de Rukia.

—¿Por qué diablos no? —preguntó el hombre pelinegro.

"_¿Qué maneras de preguntar son esas?" _chilló Ichigo en su interior.

—P-porque… no tengo una buena relación con él. —mintió, volteando a ver en otra dirección.

Zaraki sonrió al notar el titubeo de la joven.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tus padres también murieron y tienes un hermano se lleva mal contigo?

Rukia sintió un escalofrío. Ese hombre era demasiado extraño y rudo en sus procedimientos.

—Solo mi mamá. —respondió Ichigo con cierta tristeza.

—¿Qué hay de tu padre?

—Él está bien y saludable, gracias. —respondió Rukia. —De hecho, pensábamos contárselo este fin de semana. Las hermanas de Ichigo están de cumpleaños, estará toda la familia y teníamos planeado visitarlos para contarles. Ya sabe, como una sorpresa.

El chico la miró extrañado.

—¿Y en dónde será? —preguntó Zaraki entrecerrando los ojos.

—E-en la casa de los padres de Ichigo…pufff… por supuesto. ¿En dónde más?

—¿Y en dónde está la casa de los padres de Ichigo?

—En…¡bah! ¿Por qué estoy diciendo todo yo? Es el padre de Ichigo. —rió nerviosa. —Cariño, dile a este amable señor en donde vive tu familia.

Ichigo movió la cabeza negativamente y suspiró.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el agente.

—Inuzuri. —respondió Ichigo.

—Inuzuri. —repitió Rukia con una sonrisa.

—Rukongai.

—Rukon…¿gai? —la pelinegra trató de disimular su sorpresa. —Rukongai, Rukongai.

—¿Entonces irán a Rukongai a visitar a tu familia? —preguntó al chico. —Lo anotaré para comprobarlo después.

—Sí, iremos. —respondió Ichigo y Rukia tuvo que asentir.

—Iremos a Rukongai, hehehe. De ahí es mi Ichigo. —dijo Rukia mirando al agente y tratando de acariciar la cara del chico, pero solo consiguió picarle un ojo.

—Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. —dijo Zaraki anotando algo en un papel. —Aquí tienen el número de mi secretaria. Es esa tonta de pelo rosado que está comiendo dulces frente al televisor. Ella les dará una hora para la entrevista y les informará de lo demás. Ahora largo. —y les entregó el papel para que se fueran de una vez.

Los dos chicos se levantaron de prisa.

—Solo recuerden que…—hizo una pausa antes que pudieran salir. —Los estaré observando. — y se apuntó los ojos para luego apuntar al pelinaranja.

Lo último que Ichigo vio antes que Rukia lo sacara a empujones por la puerta fue la desquiciada sonrisa de Zaraki.

- o -

—Arrggh… ¡qué tipo tan desagradable! —se quejó la pelinegra una vez que salieron del edificio.

Ichigo caminaba a su lado como un robot. Su cara estaba pálida y apenas parecía coordinar sus movimientos.

Apenas llegaron a la calle Ichigo cambió de lugar con ella, sin siquiera mirarla. Ahora ella iba por el lado de los edificios y él hacia el lado de la calzada.

—Bueno, como sea, ahora tenemos que ir a Rukongai. —dio un suspiro. —Bien Ichigo, reserva dos boletos para mañana a primera hora, usa las millas que tengo y te pagaré la diferencia para primera clase. Iremos con tu familia le diremos del compromiso y luego nos regresamos. Todavía hay mucho trabajo que hacer.

Mientras caminaban pasaron frente a un carrito que vendía comida.

—¡Ah! Es cierto, confirma el almuerzo en el avión, porque la última vez solo había pescado y sabes que lo odio. Y tuve que sobrevivir todo el vuelo comiendo solo onigiris. —buscó en su bolso y sacó una tarjeta de crédito. —Toma, ve ahora, quiero el asiento…¡Oye! ¿Por qué no estás anotando lo que te digo? —lo regañó.

Ichigo entonces volteó a verla por primera vez.

—¿Es que acaso no escuchaste lo de arriba? —le preguntó.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Lo de tu nuevo puesto? ¡Sí! Fue muy inteligente, se lo tragó por completo. ¿Lo ves? De vez en cuando puedes tener buenas ideas. —se burló.

—Era en serio. —dijo el chico mirándola fijamente. —Me estoy arriesgando a una multa de tres millones de yenes y a cinco años en prisión. Creo que eso cambia las cosas.

Rukia alzó una ceja.

—¿Puesto de editor? ¿Para ti? —negó con la cabeza. —No, no. Eso no pasará.

—Bueno, entonces renunciaré y tú tendrás que regresar a Corea. —dijo Ichigo alejándose de ella. —¡Qué tengas buena suerte!

—Espera, Ichigo. —lo llamó.

—¡Ojalá puedas resolver este asunto! —se despidió con la mano sin detenerse. —Creo que el vago de la esquina te encuentra atractiva, pídele a él que se case contigo.

—¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo!

—Dale saludos a tu hermano, si es que en verdad tienes uno.

—¡ICHIGO! —gritó ella, a lo que todas las personas voltearon a verla. —¡Está bien! ¡Es un trato!

El pelinaranja se acercó a ella con una leve sonrisa en su cara.

Rukia se acomodó el mechón rebelde de cabello como lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

—Está bien. —aceptó sin muchas ganas. —Por la entrevista, el fin de semana con tu familia y el matrimonio, te volveré un editor.

—Pero ahora mismo, no en dos años más. —agregó Ichigo, quien ya sabía como trabajaba la enana.

—Sí, sí.

—Y publicarás el manuscrito que te entregué.

—¿Qué? Eso no…—Ichigo hizo el ademán de irse, pero ella lo detuvo. —Está bien, Diez mil copias.

—Veinte mil copias, primera edición. —agregó. —Otra cosa, le diré a mi familia sobre el compromiso cuando yo quiera y a mi manera. No quiero que inventes nada extraño.

Ella frunció el ceño. Ese miserable de Ichigo se estaba aprovechando demasiado.

—Está bien.

—Y por último. —suspiró. —La próxima vez que quieras un café de ese estúpido conejo irás tu misma.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó a regañadientes. A fin de cuentas había una sucursal de esa cafetería muy cerca de su casa y si no iba personalmente era porque Ichigo ya estaba acostumbrado.

—Bien, ahora… pídemelo con ternura. —sonrió Ichigo con malicia. Tal vez se estaba aprovechando, pero había sido demasiado tiempo soportándola como para no sacar partido de la situación.

—¿Qué te pida qué? —preguntó ella, molesta.

—Pídeme con cariño que me case contigo. —y volvió a sonreír.

Rukia frunció el ceño otra vez. ¿En donde quedó el sumiso Ichigo? Al parecer ya estaba mostrando sus garras.

—¿Qué…qué quieres decir?

—Ya sabes, ponte de rodillas y pídeme que me case contigo. —dijo el pelinaranja con un brillo maligno en los ojos.

Una señora que pasó cerca de él lo escuchó y se espantó. ¿Qué pasaba con la juventud de hoy en día?

Una venita apareció en la cabeza de Rukia. No podía ser que la obligara a hacer todo eso. Quiso golpearlo y dejarlo ahí tirado, pero él era su salvavidas y si hacía eso se hundiría en el océano y tendría que despedirse de Japón.

Haciendo gala de su apellido, pudo mantener sus emociones ocultas bajo una máscara imperturbable.

—Bien. —Rukia se aclaró la garganta y le extendió la mano, Ichigo la tomó sin dejar de sonreír mientras veía como su jefa se arrodillaba sobre su elegante falda negra. —¿Está bien así? ¿Quieres algo más? —preguntó sarcástica.

—No. —respondió amigablemente.

—Bastardo. —gruño ella mientras se acomodaba la ropa y se aclaraba la garganta otra vez. —Ichigo, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —preguntó desinteresada.

—No. —respondió del mismo modo. —Pídelo con ternura, sentimiento o lo que sea que tengas dentro.

Ella maldijo entre dientes por milésima vez. Sentía que todos la observaban y la estúpida sonrisa de Ichigo la hacía enfurecer más.

—Ichigo, mi dulce Ichigo.

—Te escucho.

—¿Quieres, hacerme el favor de convertirte en mi dulce esposo? Prometo amarte, cuidarte, respetarte y tener muchos bebés con ese hermoso color de cabello. —agregó sarcástica.

Ichigo fingió pensarlo por unos segundos.

—Está bien, no me agradó ese sarcasmo, pero, ¿cómo podría rechazarte si me lo pides así? —se burló.

—¿Sí?

—Sí, nos vemos mañana. —y se alejó dando pasos rápidos, dejando a Rukia con la mano estirada para que la ayudara a levantarla.

"_Maldito Ichigo" _gruño la pelinegra mientras seguía arrodillada. Ahora se sentía más observada que antes y le costó trabajo poder levantarse con esa falda ajustada los tacones que usaba.

Una vez que se levantó, volteó a ver a los curiosos que la observaban y les dio su mejor mirada "¿Qué están mirando, imbéciles?", logrando que todos huyeran despavoridos. Se acomodó la ropa y el cabello y caminó como si nada en dirección a la oficina.

- o -

Al llegar a la esquina del Edificio Seireitei vio al vagabundo de siempre sentado sobre sus cobijas y acariciando una botella de sake de color blanco como si fuera una lámpara maravillosa.

Sonrió al reconocer el tesoro de Kyoraku y también al pensar en si tal vez debió preguntarle a él en lugar de Ichigo.

Suspiró, todavía tenía mucho que planear y el día apenas había comenzado.

* * *

><p><strong>chan chan! Qué les pareció? Se aceptan sugerencias y tomatazos XD jejeje<strong>

**Nos leeemos pronto.**

**Matta ;)**


	4. Presentaciones

**Hola! Aquí onee-chan actualizando al fin! Jejeje... lamento la demora, pero ya saben; estudios, trabajo, enfermedades, todo eso confabula contra mi. Aunque hace un par de días me hice un poco de tiempo para escribir un one-shot que me vino a la cabeza así como una flecha quincy! XD jajja ****Se llama "Días de nieve" aprovecho de hacerle publicidad, aunque solo de recordarla me da penita u.u**

**Pero bueno, aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Por cierto, todavía sigo enferma, y creo que el haber ido anoche a una fiesta no ayudó para nada! Ahora me siento peor ... jejee, pero tenía que ir si o si. Me había comprometido en varias actividades y no había quien me reemplazara. Es la semana de mi carrera en la Universidad, como una especie de aniversario y hay competencias y esas cosas. Anoche fue la fiesta de disfraces, me vestí como pepona XD jajaja... estuvo muy divertido, pero ahora la estoy pagando. Estuve casi todo el día con fiebre y volví a perder la voz :( <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, bueno, ya los dejo leer tranquilos. Amen el capitulo, odiénlo, sueñen con él, etc.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach no me pertenece...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pd: OMG! El lunes 27 estoy de cumpleaños! Nyaaa... ¿que me regalarán? Asdfagssfd... Paso el dato que me gusta el color azul :P<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4: <strong>PRESENTACIONES

**Al día siguiente, sábado.**

La sala de espera del Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita estaba repleta; varias delegaciones de estudiantes, de deportistas, de ejecutivos y usuarios normales revoloteaban de un lado a otro, mientras hablaban a viva voz.

Los murmullos solo se detenían cuando a través de los altoparlantes se anunciaban los vuelos próximos a despegar, pero luego comenzaban a una intensidad mayor.

Ichigo esperaba sentado en uno de los sillones, tratando de leer un libro. Miró la hora en su reloj, faltaban diez minutos para las seis de la mañana. Su avión salía a las 6:30 así que todavía le quedaba tiempo para esperar.

"_¿En dónde estará?" _pensó mirando a su alrededor, mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. Le extrañaba que Rukia no estuviera ahí desde temprano, pues ella siempre era muy puntual y le había ordenado que estuviera ahí desde las 5:30.

"_Estaremos llegando a las once de la mañana" _se dijo a si mismo al calcular las horas de vuelo y al hacerlo una gota de sudor frío recorrió su espalda. Su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado al darse cuenta que dentro de unas horas estaría frente a su familia anunciando lo de su "compromiso".

Compromiso. Matrimonio. Fraude.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —se preguntó en voz alta.

Estaba seguro que no convencerían a nadie con la farsa de su relación. Todos en su casa sabían que el chico apenas soportaba a la odiosa, cruel y gruñona de su jefa, y decir que pronto estaban comprometidos no se lo creería ni el más idiota.

Además que ella tampoco sería muy bien recibida, pues para su familia ella era la culpable de que Ichigo estuviera siempre alejado de su casa.

En resumen, ese sería un fin de semana desastroso. ¡Como si no tuviera suficiente con las habituales discusiones con su padre acerca de su trabajo!

—Tal vez debería irme. —se dijo a sí mismo.

Todavía estaba a tiempo, Rukia aun no llegaba y esa era una señal del universo para que se diera media vuelta y corriera lo más lejos posible de ahí, con la esperanza de no ser castigado si le decía la verdad a ese sujeto del parche en el ojo.

Al menos eso era lo que le decía su ángel bueno, su conciencia o lo que sea que fuera esa suave vocecita en su cabeza que le recordaba que estaba haciendo algo malo y peligroso.

"Serás editor" susurró otra voz en su cabeza y con eso Ichigo se desesperó más. Su lado oscuro ahora le hablaba también y le decía que aprovechara la oportunidad.

El pelinaranja se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos y recargó los codos sobre las piernas.

"Cuidar tu carrera no es un crimen, Rey" le decía la voz con un timbre burlón.

"_¿Por qué diablos me dice Rey?" _se preguntó el chico, aunque eso no era lo importante.

Una batalla se llevaba a cabo en su cabeza, ambas partes trataban de ganar en la contienda, pero al parecer el ángel bueno recibió una paliza por parte de su lado malvado, pues solo escuchó unos quejidos y después no volvió a decirle nada más.

"Ya estás en esto, sigue adelante. Nadie lo sabrá, Rey" le dijo la voz burlona antes de desaparecer con una risa desquiciada.

—Tiene razón, cuidar mi carrera no es un crimen. —dijo el pelinaranja en voz alta. —Ya estoy en esto, tengo que seguir adelante. ¡Es cierto! —exclamó levantando su cabeza.

—Mamá, ese señor está hablando solo. —dijo un niño apuntando a Ichigo.

—Shhtt…no digas nada, tal vez esté loco. —le susurró su madre, bajando la mano de su hijo.

Ichigo en eso reparó en que todos lo miraban atentamente. Su cara se volvió roja por unos segundos, pero él fingió no darle importancia y volvió a abrir su libro para continuar con la lectura.

No había leído ni dos hojas cuando unos lloriqueos llamaron la atención de toda la gente que esperaba en el lugar.

—¡Nooo! ¡No te vayas, no te vayas! —chillaba alguien, Ichigo pensó que era algún mocoso armando berrinche a uno de sus padres.

—Volveré pronto, no te preocupes.

Ichigo volteó enseguida al reconocer la voz de Rukia y se puso de pie.

Ahí, a unos metros de él, venía ella, vistiendo un elegante vestido gris de manga tres cuartos y un echarpe violeta acomodado sobre sus hombros.

Ella caminaba lentamente, pues alguien la agarraba del brazo para refrenar sus pasos, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Alguien que usaba un gorro de lana, gafas de sol y una gabardina de cuello alto, claramente tratando de pasar desapercibido entre la multitud.

—¡No, no quiero quedarme solo! —chilló el tipo.

—Tengo que hacerlo, pero volveré pronto, lo prometo.

Una vez que llegaron frente a Ichigo el sujeto se quitó los lentes.

—¡Ichigo-kun, no te lleves a Rukia-chan!

—¡Kubo-sensei! —exclamó Ichigo sorprendido.

—Shhtt…no seas tan ruidoso Ichigo. —lo regañó Rukia. —¿Quieres que la gente se nos tire encima?

—L-lo siento. —se disculpó el pelinaranja. —¿Por qué está Kubo-sensei aquí?

—¡Ichigo-kun, no se vayan, no quiero estar solo!

—¿Eh?

—Ya basta, Tite. Solo es por un par de días. —Rukia trataba de liberarse del agarre del escritor, pero no lo lograba.

—¡No, no! —comenzó a agitar sus brazos como un chiquillo. —¡No se vayan! ¿Por qué todos me abandonan? —preguntó con voz llorona.

Una venita apareció en la cabeza de Ichigo. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre adulto actuara como un mocoso de cinco años?

—No te abandonaremos, Tite cariño. —explicó Rukia con una voz suave. —Tenemos que hacer algo importante y luego regresaremos, ¿está bien?

—¡Todos dicen eso! Cuando era niño tenía un perrito. —comenzó a relatar Tite entre sollozos. —Era mi mejor amigo, yo lo abrazaba, lo abrazaba con fuerza, también le sujetaba la cola y él me gruñía y me enseñaba los dientes para que supiera que le agradaba. Le gustaba jugar a morderme y arañarme, hasta que un día no me di cuenta dejé la puerta abierta y él se fue corriendo sin decir nada para nunca más volver.

Rukia e Ichigo lo miraron con una gotita cayendo por sus cabezas.

—¿Qué?

Tite dio un gran sollozo y se limpió la nariz con la manga de su gabardina.

—Después tuve un globo, él también era mi mejor amigo, hasta que un día decidió suicidarse; voló contra un cactus y se reventó así sin decir nada. ¡También me dejó solo!

—¿E-es en serio? —se atrevió a preguntar Ichigo, tratando de aguantar la risa. Rukia le dio una fría mirada para que ni siquiera se atreviera a sonreír.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Fue muy triste! —chilló el escritor. —¡Y ahora ustedes se van también!

—Lo siento Tite, pero no puedo postergar esto. Estaré siempre con mi teléfono, puedes llamarme cuando quieras, pero ahora tengo que irme. —dijo Rukia.

—¡No… no se vayan! ¡Rukia-chan… si…si te quedas, le pondré tu nombre a la protagonista de mi próxima novela!

—¿Tienes pensado una nueva novela? —los ojos de Rukia brillaron emocionados.

—S-sí, quiero hacer algo diferente, algo sobrenatural y de acción. Ichigo-kun me prestó su nombre para el protagonista masculino. —el pelinaranja frunció el ceño pues en ningún momento le había prestado su nombre. —Y ahora la protagonista se llamará como tú. —le dijo con ojos soñadores. —Mmm… apuesto a que los fans también unirán sus nombres en una horrible contracción. —se encogió de hombros. —Pero no importa, esta historia tampoco será de romance. ¡Quedarán con las ganas! ¡Muahaha!

Tite comenzó a reír como desquiciado e Ichigo pensó que su modo de troll se había activado.

La llamada para el vuelo 213 con destino a Rukongai sacó al escritor de su estado demencial.

—Bueno, tenemos que irnos. Ve con cuidado, Tite. —lo aconsejó la pelinegra, apurando sus pasos.

—¡Nooo! —Tite se colgó a las piernas de Rukia que lo miró escandalizada. —¡No, no, no!—¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Meteré algo de romance, pero no se vayan!

—Tite…

—¡Nooo! —gritó otra vez y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos sin soltar a la pelinegra.

Ichigo también lo miró, espantado. ¡Definitivamente ese tipo estaba loco!

—¡Kubo-sensei, mire un mono! —exclamó Ichigo apuntando detrás del escritor que volteó como un idiota a ver al supuesto simio, soltando a Rukia en el proceso.

Ichigo aprovechó la distracción y tomó a su jefa por la cintura para llevársela corriendo de ahí y abordar el avión.

Una vez que Tite se dio cuenta que en el aeropuerto no había ningún mono, y que su editora había desaparecido, se aclaró la garganta, se puso las gafas de sol otra vez y caminó como si nada hasta la salida, sin importarle las miradas atónitas de algunas personas.

—Ahora que recuerdo, también tuve un mono que me abandonó. —dijo con un sollozo, mientras se limpiaba nuevamente la nariz.

Siguió caminando hasta la salida, cuando una chica comenzó a caminar a su lado.

—Disculpe, ¿usted es Kubo Tite? —le preguntó, pero el escritor no se detuvo.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Es Kubo Tite! ¡Kyaaaa! —gritó otra chica parándose frente a él.

Al segundo se vio rodeado por varias fans, Tite frunció el ceño y apuró sus pasos. ¡Diablos! Habían visto a través de su increíble disfraz.

—¿Podremos ver algo de romance en el libro final de la saga?

—¿En verdad existe una relación entre los protagonistas? ¿Será oficial algún día?

—¡Por favor, que los protagonistas queden juntos! ¡Ya han sufrido lo suficiente!

—Además es obvio que son más que amigos. Ellos se quieren, ¿verdad?

—¡Arghh! ¡No voy a negar ni a confirmar eso! ¡Aléjense chicas extrañas! —les gritó Tite.

Antes que las muchachas pudieran lanzarse sobre él, el escritor decidió correr para alejarse de ellas y alcanzar la salida.

—¡Tite! ¡Si te atreves a matar a mi guapísimo capitán Ruchiki te mataré! ¡¿Entendiste?! ¡Encontraré tu casa y la quemaré contigo adentro! —se escuchó un feroz grito desde la entrada del aeropuerto.

Tite volteó a ver a la chica alta y de cabello negro que le había gritado aquella amenaza.

—¡Yo hago lo que quiero, muahaha! —se atrevió a gritarle y le enseñó la lengua, pero al instante se arrepintió de hacerlo.

La muchacha comenzó a correr hacia él, levantando un puño de forma amenazante, Tite sintió peligrar su vida y corrió a toda velocidad.

"_Argghh…debería tener una técnica veloz para poder escapar de fans psicópatas." _pensó mientras corría. En eso se detuvo en seco y golpeó la palma con un puño. _"¡Oh, buena idea! Sería muy útil, lo llamaré… shumpo" _y sonrió orgulloso de la idea que había cruzado su mente.

—¡Tite! —el grito de la muchacha desquiciada lo hizo despertar y volver a concentrarse en escapar con vida de aquel lugar.

- o -

El avión había despegado sin contratiempos.

Ichigo revisaba la guía que le habían dado en el Departamento de Ciudadanía e Inmigraciones, la que contenía información acerca del protocolo para la entrevista y algunas posibles preguntas.

Rukia a su lado, leía tranquilamente una revista, sin ninguna preocupación aparente.

El pelinaranja dio un suspiro de preocupación al ver la cantidad de preguntas y miró a través de la ventana por un segundo para luego volver a concentrarse en leer.

—Así que…todo esto es lo que hay que contestar. —comentó hojeando ruidosamente la guía. —Es demasiado.

Rukia ni siquiera le prestó atención.

—Oye, te estoy hablando. —la llamó frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Eh? ¿Decías algo? —le preguntó desinteresada.

—Te digo que aquí está lo que nos van a preguntar. Es demasiado.

—¿En serio?

—Bueno, yo no tengo problemas porque sé todo esto acerca de ti. —respondió el chico. —Lo malo es que tú tienes cuatro días para aprender todo de mí. —agregó con una sonrisa burlona. —Así que sugiero que comiences a estudiar.

Ella solo arqueó una ceja de incredulidad.

—¿En serio sabes todo eso sobre mí? —le preguntó quitándole la guía de las manos para revisarla. —Eso es imposible.

—¿Te asusta que lo sepa? —le preguntó burlón.

—Pufff… para nada.

—Qué bueno, porque créeme que no es por gusto. —le dijo mirando hacia el frente, ella frunció el ceño al oírlo.

—A ver, veamos. —abrió la guía en una página al azar y leyó una de las preguntas. —¿Soy alérgica a algo?

—¿Aparte de los sentimientos? A nada. —respondió regresando a ver a través de la ventana.

—Haha…qué gracioso. —gruñó ella con ganas de lanzarle el libro en la cara. —Veamos… otra que te pueda gustar. ¡Ah, esta! ¿Sabes si tengo alguna cicatriz?

—¿Aparte del hueco en tu pecho donde se supone que va el corazón? —se burló. — No, pero estoy seguro que tienes un tatuaje.

—Idiota. —le gruñó ella, aunque quedó perpleja ante la afirmación de su asistente. —¿Tengo un tatuaje, eh? ¿Estás seguro?

—Segurísimo. —dijo con voz calmada.

—¿Cómo puedes estarlo?

—Hace dos años llamó tu dermatólogo para una sesión de cirugía láser de rubí. —Rukia abrió los ojos, sorprendida de la buena memoria de Ichigo. —Lo busqué por internet y averigüé que es un método para…

—Borrar tatuajes. —completó ella mirando al frente.

—Pero tú cancelaste la cita, o mejor dicho, me hiciste cancelar la cita. Así que… —se encogió de hombros, como diciendo "es obvio que aun lo tienes"

—Como sea, veamos la siguiente pregunta. —lo cortó ella.

—¿Qué es? —¿Un corazón con una flecha? ¿Un kanji? ¿Un pentagrama invertido? ¿Un 666? — le preguntó Ichigo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Me alegra ver que te diviertes, es tan lindo verte así. —le dijo ella casi enseñándole los dientes.

—Gracias, pero tienes que decirme en donde lo tienes. —la voz de Ichigo sonaba divertida. —Ya sabes, en caso que me pregunten, ese tipo dijo que preguntaría cosas personales y pervertidas.

—No, siguiente. —y comenzó a buscar otra vez.

—¿En dónde? ¿En el brazo? ¿En el abdomen? ¿En uno de tus pe…?

—¡No tienes que saberlo! Y-ya se acabó esa pregunta. —lo interrumpió.

—Oh, no me digas que de verdad lo tienes en uno de tus…

—¡Dije que no te lo diré! —gritó ella, a lo que toda la sección de primera clase la miró con reproche.

—¿Señorita, se encuentra bien? —preguntó una azafata que iba cerca de ella. —Por favor no levante la voz, podría molestar a los demás pasajeros.

Rukia frunció el ceño al ver la sonrisa de Ichigo y se sintió avergonzada por quedar como una loca gritona.

—Oh, lo siento. —dijo con su voz teatral. —Pero este joven de pronto comenzó a hacerme preguntas de índole sexual. Comprenderá que tuve que negarme.

—¿Q-qué? —los colores subieron al rostro de Ichigo al sentir como todos los pasajeros lo miraban espantados y cuchicheaban entre ellos.

¡Genial! Ahora había quedado como un maldito pervertido.

La azafata solo le dio una mirada de reprobación y se alejó sin decir más, dejando a una sonriente Rukia y a un avergonzado Ichigo.

—Bueno, continuemos. —dijo ella una vez que los murmullos se apagaron. —Aquí hay una interesante. ¿En qué casa vivimos? —leyó la pregunta. —Eso es fácil, en la mía.

—¿Y por qué no en la mía? —cuestionó Ichigo, molesto.

Ella lo miró como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

—Porque yo vivo en Azabu, ¿lo conoces? Uno de los barrios más acomodados de Tokio, y apuesto a que tú vives en un pequeño departamento de dos habitaciones, sin ventanas y con la silueta de un crimen dibujado en el piso. —sonrió burlona. —También te apuesto a que tienes figuras de acción, mangas y DVD de anime escondidos por ahí que intercambias con algún vecino gordo y ñoño.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y maldijo entre dientes, volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

—Siguiente pregunta; ¿cuál es mi color favorito?

Ichigo volteó a verla fijamente, arqueó una ceja y después bajó la vista hasta el pecho de la pelinegra.

Rukia sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante la intensa mirada del chico.

—¿Q-qué estás…?

—Es obvio, ¿no?

—¿Qué? —la cara de Rukia se volvía más roja e instintivamente se cubrió con el echarpe.

—Violeta.

—¿Eh?

—Tu color. Es violeta. —respondió Ichigo sin mucho interés apuntando la prenda sobre el pecho de la chica.

—A-ahh… si, es cierto. —se aclaró la garganta y siguió. —¿Fecha de cumpleaños?

—14 de Enero. —respondió el chico sin titubeos. —Puff… dame alguna difícil. —bromeó. —Ya te dije que se todo eso sobre ti.

La pelinegra frunció el ceño. No le gustaba saber que Ichigo tenía razón.

—Ya es suficiente. —lo cortó. —No hay que preocuparse por estas tonterías.

—¿Eh? Pero…

—Dije que ya es suficiente.

—Como quieras. —dijo Ichigo alzándose de hombros y se acomodó en el asiento para dormir una pequeña siesta.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Rukia recordó algo importante.

—Ichigo, le avisaste a Jiraiya que no iría a comer con él hoy, ¿verdad?

—Eehh… no, lo olvidé. Lo siento. ¡Ah! Y ahora que recuerdo tampoco le respondí los mensajes que te enviaba.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si te pedí que le dijeras que estaba enferma y que respondieras esos mensajes a la brevedad!

—Pues sí… pero lo olvidé.

—¡Idiota! ¡Ahora el viejo armará un escándalo y me perseguirá durante días!

—Ese no es mi problema, no morirás porque Jiraiya-sensei te acose un par de días. Deberías estar acostumbrada. Ahora no fastidies y déjame dormir un rato.

Rukia parpadeó varias veces, boquiabierta. No podía creer que Ichigo le respondiera de esa manera.

"_Maldito, definitivamente te estás aprovechando de la situación"_

- o -

Pasaron un par de horas, Ichigo y Rukia se habían dormido cuando de pronto la voz de la azafata se escuchó en el avión, anunciando el aterrizaje en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Sabitsura.

Rukia abrió los ojos al oír el anuncio y se incorporó en su asiento. Para su horror descubrió que había estado recargada sobre el hombro de Ichigo, aunque eso no era lo más preocupante en aquel momento.

—¿Sabitsura? ¿Por qué? —preguntó nerviosa. —Ichigo, despierta, ¿en dónde estamos? —lo picó con un dedo para moverlo. —Ichigo, Ichigo. —el chico no se movía. —¡ICHIGO!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? —preguntó el chico asustado y mirando a su alrededor.

—Estamos en Sabitsura.

—Ya veo, ¿y? —el chico se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Cómo que "y"? ¿No se supone que íbamos a Inuzuri?

—Así es. —respondió un tranquilo Ichigo.

—¿Y cómo diablos llegaremos a Inuzuri entonces?

El chico no le respondió, solo se levantó de su asiento y tomó su mochila del compartimiento superior, también bajó el bolso de mano de su jefa y se lo dejó sobre su regazo.

Rukia lo miraba sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Qué esperas? Hay que bajar ahora. —le ordenó Ichigo.

—¿Eh?

- o -

Media hora después, Ichigo y Rukia volaban en una pequeña y algo destartalada avioneta, según el chico, la única forma de llegar a Inuzuri, pues aquella ciudad solo tenía un pequeño aeropuerto local y los enormes aviones comerciales no podían llegar ahí.

La cara de Rukia no podía mostrar otra cosa más que fastidio. Los asientos eran endemoniadamente pequeños, los pasajeros estaban muy apretados unos contra otros y por si fuera poco, parecía que en cualquier momento la avioneta se desarmaría.

—¿Qué demonios es todo esto? —gruñó mirando a su alrededor.

Ichigo no respondió, solo dio un suspiro y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

Sintió un poco de nostalgia al reconocer las montañas, los ríos y la hermosa bahía que adornaban su ciudad natal.

- o -

—Llegamos. —dijo Ichigo una vez que la avioneta se detuvo.

—¿No me digas? —gruñó ella sarcástica y sin esconder el desagrado que sentía por aquel sucio remedo de avión. —Quiero bajar ya.

Ichigo no le prestó atención y miró a través de la ventana en donde pudo reconocer a unas personas que lo esperaban fuera de la pista de aterrizaje, levantando un colorido cartel con su nombre.

El pelinaranja tragó grueso. Había llegado el momento y ya no había vuelta atrás.

"Editor, editor, hahaha" repitió la voz burlona en su cabeza, alentándolo a seguir adelante. "Serás edi… ¡puaahj! E-estoy mareado, ¡que porquería de avión!"

"Yo también estoy mareado"dijo la voz calmada, la que se supone era la voz "buena"

"Nadie te preguntó a ti… ¡puahhjj!"

—¿Están bien? —preguntó Ichigo.

—¿Eh? ¿A quién le hablas? —le preguntó Rukia extrañada. —¿Qué tienes? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza y te volviste más idiota?

Ichigo pareció reaccionar y sacudió su cabeza, al parecer se estaba volviendo loco. Aparte de escuchar voces en su cabeza demasiado "humanas" como para solo ser su conciencia, él también les hablaba y peor, se preocupaba por ellas.

- o -

El viento frío les alborotó el cabello a ambos.

Ichigo bajó sin problemas de la avioneta, cargando su bolso y su mochila y caminando a paso rápido, mientras Rukia bajaba apenas los empinados escalones.

—No necesito ayuda, gracias. —dijo cortante al amable chico que le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

Ella tomó su maleta y buscó a Ichigo con la mirada, sin dejar de maldecir a aquel granuja que ni siquiera se había dignado a ayudarla o esperarla para que salieran juntos de ahí.

Por suerte su cabellera era fácil de detectar, así que sin mayor problema lo siguió hasta fuera de la pista. Con cada paso que daba sus tacones se enterraban en el desnivelado piso y la hacían tropezar.

"_Estúpido suelo de segunda" _gruño, sin dejar de avanzar.

El viento volvió a soplar con fuerza, obligándola a ponerse su abrigo negro.

"_Estúpido clima frío"_

Las mujeres que pasaban junto a ella la miraban detalladamente, pues se veía demasiado elegante entre todas esas personas.

- o -

Rukia apuró sus pasos y alcanzó a Ichigo justo cuando el llegaba frente a dos muchachitas que sostenían el letrero de bienvenida.

—¡Oni-chan! —exclamó la chica de cabello castaño, arrojando el cartel y lanzándose sobre el pelinaranja para abrazarlo con muchas ganas.

—Yuzu, lo estás asfixiando. —dijo la otra chica de cabello negro. —¡Bienvenido a casa Ichi-nii! —y ella también lo abrazó, aunque no tan efusivamente como la otra.

Ichigo correspondió el abrazo y les dio una gran sonrisa. Rukia lo miraba atentamente, pues nunca lo había visto así. De pronto se sintió como una intrusa interrumpiendo aquel momento.

—¡Ah! Oni-chan. —la castaña se percató de la presencia de Rukia y le hizo una seña a Ichigo para que las presentara.

"_Aquí vamos" _se dijo el pelinaranja dando un gran suspiro.

—Rukia, ellas son mis hermanas, Yuzu y Karin. —las apuntó a cada una. —Chicas, ella es Rukia, mi… mi… ella es Rukia. —no se atrevió a presentarla todavía como su "novia", mucho menos como su prometida.

—Hola chicas, es un placer conocerlas al fin. Ichigo siempre habla de ustedes. —Rukia usaba su modo de niña buena y educada.

"Rukia"

Las dos chicas la miraron fijamente y parpadearon confundidas. ¿Acaso no era ella la jefa de su hermano? ¿A la que se supone que odiaba? ¿Por qué estaba con él?

—Eehh…n-nosotras también hemos oído de ti Rukia-chan. —sonrió Yuzu, nerviosamente. No sabía muy bien qué decir, pero recordaba sus modales. —¡Ah! ¿Está bien si te llamo así?

—No, no es apropiado Yuzu. —la cortó Ichigo.

—Nadie te preguntó a ti. —soltó Rukia sin pensar y las dos chicas volvieron a mirarla como un bicho raro. —Eh… digo, Ichigo, deja que tus hermanas me digan como quieran, ¿sí? —se corrigió con una voz suave.

—Tsk. Como sea.

Karin los observó atentamente. No entendía que hacía esa mujer ahí, siendo que su hermano siempre hablaba mal de ella. Aunque tal vez los dos estaban saliendo en secreto y él nunca les dijo, después de todo, él no les contaba acerca de sus cosas personales.

—Rukia-chan, suena muy lindo. —se escuchó una voz a espaldas de ellos. —Aunque ese no lo hemos oído mucho, generalmente era "enana endemoniada" o "bruja". Creo que eran más, pero ahora no recuerdo muy bien.

—¡Cállate Kisuke! —lo regañó otra voz. Rukia volteó a verlos y se encontró con una hermosa mujer morena de ojos dorados y un sujeto rubio con pinta de vago que usaba un sombrero de rayas blancas y verdes. —No le hagas caso, solo era una broma. —sonrió la mujer.

Rukia fingió una sonrisa, aunque estaba segura que eso era verdad.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —preguntó Ichigo frunciendo el ceño.

—Qué grosero Ichigo, preséntanos a tu chica. —lo urgió la mujer.

Ichigo y Rukia se sonrojaron como bobos, Karin y Yuzu sonrieron.

—E-ella es Kuchiki Rukia. —la empujó por los hombros sin ningún cuidado y ella lo fulminó con la mirada. —Ellos son Yoruichi-san y Urahara-san, son amigos cercanos de mi papá.

—¡Qué frío eres Ichigo! —lloriqueó el rubio. —Somos casi familia, deberías tratarnos como tíos, o al menos llamarme por mi nombre. Creí que ya habíamos pasado la etapa de las formalidades.

—Cállate, eso no pasará.

—¿Eh? ¿Y por qué con Yoruichi-san sí lo haces?

—Porque yo no soy tan rara ni odiosa como tú. —se burló la morena.

"_En realidad si lo eres, pero ya se me hizo costumbre llamarte así" _pensó el pelinaranja en su interior.

—Bueno, bueno, vamos a la casa, todos están esperando para recibirte, Onii-chan. —dijo Yuzu aplaudiendo para aligerar el ambiente.

—¿Y el viejo? —preguntó Ichigo mirando a su alrededor.

—En el trabajo, como siempre. —respondió Karin cruzando las manos por detrás de su cabeza. —No le dijimos que vendrías para que fuera una sorpresa. —miró fijamente a Rukia y sonrió. —Aunque creo que ahora se llevará una sorpresa mayor.

Ichigo comenzó a sudar frío y Rukia trató de hacerse la desentendida.

—Pero bueno, Yuzu tiene razón, vámonos ya. —los apuró Yoruichi. —Estoy segura que ahora todos querrán conocer a la chica de Ichigo. —agregó con una gran sonrisa.

Ichigo palideció, ni siquiera les había aclarado su supuesta "relación" y ellos ya daban por sentado que era su novia.

Rukia solo sonrió incómoda.

—Ahh… por cierto, gracias por permitirme participar de su celebración familiar. En verdad se los agradezco.

—¡No hay problema Rukia-chan! —exclamó Yuzu feliz. —¡Eres muy bienvenida! ¡Ya verás que todos te querrán!

Ichigo arqueó una ceja al ver a su hermana tan cercana con su jefa.

—¿Eh? ¿Quiénes son todos? —preguntó de pronto, pero su hermana no le respondió, solo lo tomó del brazo.

Karin la imitó, sujetando el otro brazo del chico y los tres caminaron delante del grupo.

—¿Ellos son muy cercanos? —preguntó Rukia.

—Mmmm… decir cercanos así como del tipo que se cuentan todo de todo, no lo creo. Pero Ichigo siempre ha sido muy celoso y protector de sus hermanas y ellas lo adoran. Se llevan bastante bien, aunque a veces discuten y se sacan de quicio unos a otros.

—Como todos, ¿verdad? —agregó Urahara.

Rukia solo sonrió nostálgicamente y se perdió en recuerdos.

El rubio la miró de reojo, se acomodó el sombrero y sonrió también.

- o -

La enorme camioneta negra de doble cabina iba repleta. Al volante iba Yoruichi, con Urahara de copiloto, Ichigo y Rukia en los asientos traseros y Yuzu y Karin iban en la parte posterior, en la zona de carga cuidando las maletas.

Ichigo se había ofrecido para ir atrás y que sus hermanas fueran cómodas y sentadas adelante, pero ellas le cedieron el lugar para que fuera junto a Rukia.

El paisaje era hermoso, bosques por todas partes y un camino justo para el paso de dos vehículos. A medida que avanzaban se veían más y más casas, ella pensaba que Inuzuri sería como un pueblucho fantasma, pero al contrario, era un pueblo bastante lindo y acogedora, de hecho era una ciudad en miniatura.

Mientras avanzaban por las calles del pueblo miró a su alrededor y vio un local comercial blanco con un llamativo letrero en letras rojas.

"**Farmacia Kurosaki"**

Ella no le prestó mayor atención a la farmacia y siguió observando el exterior.

"**Centro Radiológico y Oftalmológico Ishida"**

Rukia arqueó una ceja al ver la extraña cruz celeste sobre las paredes blancas de aquel centro.

"**Centro ortopédico Kurosaki"**

"**Laboratorio Clínico Kurosaki"**

Rukia arqueó una ceja otra vez y se quitó los lentes de sol. Volteó a ver a Ichigo para preguntarle algo y en eso notó la mochila del muchacho que tenía un colgante con una inscripción en ella.

"Kurosaki Ichigo" En ese momento recién pareció recordar el apellido de su asistente.

¿Por qué había tantos centros de salud con ese mismo nombre? ¿Estarían relacionados?

—Ichigo. —lo llamó en un susurro. —Psst…Ichigo.

El pelinaranja no le contestó, ni siquiera la había oído, estaba muy concentrado mirando a través de la ventana y pensando en como decirle a su padre que se casaría con la mujer de la que siempre hablaba pestes.

—¡ICHIGO! —gritó ella, dándole un furioso golpe en el brazo. Ya estaba cansada de sentirse ignorada.

—¡Arrrrghhh! ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué me golpeas? —se quejó, frotando la zona adolorida.

Karin la vio desde atrás y sonrió divertida. Al parecer si era gruñona como su hermano les decía, y tal vez era ese carácter fuerte lo que le gustaba a Ichigo.

Ya veía un poco por donde iba esa relación.

—Cariño. —su tono de voz se suavizó y provocó un escalofrío en el cuerpo de Ichigo, sinceramente prefería su voz furiosa. —¿Acaso todos esos negocios pertenecen a tu familia? —el pelinaranja volteó a ver en otra dirección. —¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, querido?

—Probablemente solo quería mantener un bajo perfil. —comentó Yoruichi mirándola a través del retrovisor.

—Como todos, ¿verdad? —volvió a repetir Urahara sonriendo y mirando fijamente a la pelinegra a través del pequeño espejo ubicado frente a él.

A Rukia le pareció extraña la sonrisa de ese hombre, pero se dijo a si misma que el sujeto entero era extraño.

- o -

Al llegar al centro del pueblo Rukia vio un hermoso y moderno hospital. Parecía de hielo; con un blanco inmaculado, amplios ventanales que parecían de cristal y la misma cruz celeste que había visto antes.

"**Hospital General de Inuzuri"**

—Ese es el hospital de Ishida. —comentó Ichigo.

—Ah, de Ishida, ya veo. —dijo ella sin prestar más atención.

—Tonta, no tienes idea de quien hablo, ¿verdad?

—¿Eh?

Ichigo rodó los ojos.

—Es de Ishida, de I-shi-da. —repitió con pausa, como si de esa manera ella lo pudiera entender mejor.

—¿Qué?

—¡Es de Ishida! ¡Uno de tus esclavos en la Editorial! ¡Ese tipo de lentes que parece un nerd!

—¿Qué? ¿E-es en serio? —preguntó asombrada. —¿Es de él?

—Bueno, de hecho es de su familia. —se corrigió Ichigo. —Su papá es el dueño y el director de ese hospital y se suponía que Ishida seguiría sus pasos, pero…

—Entiendo. —dijo Rukia al comprender la situación.

—Si, el chico rehusó su herencia y estudió otra cosa contraria al deseo de su padre. —comentó Yoruichi. —Es algo triste, pero me alegra que los muchachos decidan su propio camino, sin dejarse llevar por influencias familiares.

—Como todos, ¿verdad? —dijo el rubio sonriendo otra vez.

Rukia sintió una punzada de desconfianza, eso ya era demasiado.

—¡Ya cállate tonto! ¿Por qué sigues repitiendo lo mismo? —lo regañó Yoruichi.

El rubio volvió sonreír y no dijo nada más.

- o -

Llegaron a un lugar cerca de la bahía en donde se veían varias embarcaciones de colores flotando tranquilamente en el hermoso mar azul.

—Vamos, vamos, hay que darse prisa. —los apuró Yoruichi.

Ichigo se bajó de la camioneta, ayudó a bajar a sus hermanas y tomó su bolso. Le extendió la mano a Rukia para ayudarla a bajar, pero ella rechazó su ayuda con un manotón.

"_Bruja" _gruñó Ichigo en su interior, alejándose de ella.

—¡Onii-chan! ¿Qué haces? Ayuda a Rukia-chan con su maleta. —lo regañó Yuzu al ver a la pelinegra luchando para arrastrar su maleta sobre el piso de piedras.

—Ella no me deja ayudarla en esas cosas Yuzu. —respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros. —Es una especie de feminista, siempre probando su fuerza. —sonrió divertido y siguió caminando sin prestarle mayor atención.

—Bastardo. —gruñó Rukia. Era cierto que ella rechazaba cuando la ayudaban a bajar o subir de algo, pero no cuando se trataba de cargar cosas pesadas.

Después de un tiempo, al fin consiguió salir del molesto piso de tierra y piedras y se acercó a los demás.

—Por cierto, ¿el hotel queda cerca de aquí? —preguntó Rukia mientras seguía a los demás. —Tenemos que registrarnos primero.

—Ah, eso… pues no. Acabamos de cancelar su reservación. —dijo Yoruichi con una gran sonrisa apuntando a Urahara que hablaba por celular.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —cuestionó Ichigo, molesto.

—¿Cómo que por qué? La familia no se aloja en hoteles, Ichigo, tienen que quedarse en la casa. —respondió la morena. —No seas tan antisocial.

—Es cierto Ichi-nii, vámonos ya. —lo apuró Karin.

Y dicho esto todos dirigieron sus pasos hasta donde el camino se cortaba abruptamente y luego se veía el mar.

—¿Q-qué hacen? ¿P-por qué? —preguntó asustada al ver como todos se acercaban al pequeño barranco. Ella se acercó también y vio que había una pequeña y espinada escalera que llegaba varios metros abajo, hasta un pequeño muelle en donde estaban atadas algunas embarcaciones.

Urahara y Yoruichi ya habían bajado y ahora era el turno de las muchachas.

—Ichigo, ¿q-qué pasa? ¿Qué están haciendo?

El chico no le respondió, solo se inclinó para dejar caer las maletas para que Urahara las atrapara y las subiera a una lancha de color blanco.

—¡Ahí va el último! —exclamó Ichigo, lanzando el pequeño bolso de mano de Rukia, claro que calculando una trayectoria precisa, logró que accidentalmente cayera al agua.

—¡Idiota! ¡Ten cuidado con eso! ¡No es una baratija como tus maletas! ¡Es un bolso de diseñador! —le gritó ella, furiosa.

Urahara sonrió divertido al oírla y se apresuró en sacarlo del agua.

—¡Dense prisa, Ichi-nii! —los apuró Karin, ya instalada en la lancha.

—Vamos Rukia, hay que bajar. —dijo Ichigo bajando por la escalera.

Al ser básicamente peldaños adosados a la superficie de la pared, solo se podía bajar de frente, es decir, con la cara casi pegada a la muralla de piedras.

Ichigo ya iba a medio camino y Rukia se agachó para hablarle.

—O-oye, no me voy a subir a esa cosa. —dijo nerviosa. —Sabes… sabes que no sé nadar.

Ichigo sonrió divertido.

—¿Y quién dijo que iremos nadando? Para eso es la lancha, tonta. Date prisa.

—N-no… no puedo. —sus rodillas temblaban, si había algo que le asustaba era el océano.

—Entonces quédate ahí y disfruta el paisaje. —dijo sin más y bajó sin problemas el resto de escalones.

"_Maldito Ichigo" _gruñó ella.

Dio un gran suspiro, se levantó y se acomodó el cabello. Haciendo uso de todo su valor decidió bajar por la escalera.

"_¿Cómo diablos puedo bajar de aquí?" _se preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.

—Tienes que bajar de espaldas. —le dijo Ichigo, adivinando sus pensamientos.

—¡No necesito tus consejos! —le gritó ella y se dio vuelta para bajar.

Con cuidado puso un pie en el primer peldaño y se aferró con fuerza a los tablones que hacían de pasamanos.

Se acomodó su cartera en el brazo y bajó la otra pierna.

—¡Date prisa! ¡Moriremos aquí esperándote!

—¡Cállate! —le gritó ella.

Cada vez que levantaba un pie para bajar otro escalón lo hacía con mucho cuidado y mucha pausa.

Ichigo la esperaba abajo y levantó la vista para ver como ella despegaba cada pie a la velocidad de un caracol. De pronto el viento sopló fuerte, levantando el abrigo y el vestido de Rukia y dejando al descubierto sus piernas.

El pelinaranja volteó a ver en otra dirección, avergonzado, pero casi enseguida volvió su vista hacia arriba. Era una buena perspectiva.

—Te ves bien desde aquí, jefa. —dijo Ichigo en tono de burla.

"_¿Q-qué estoy diciendo?" _se sorprendió y se mordió la lengua para no decir nada más.

—Maldito pervertido, ya verás cuando llegue. —lo amenazó ella sin voltear a verlo, pues no se atrevía a hacer ningún movimiento.

Al bajar otro pie, se resbaló y quedó colgando de los escalones. Ichigo se apuró para atraparla, pero ella pudo volver a poner los pies en los peldaños.

—Espera te ayudaré. —Ichigo estiró una mano para sujetarla, justo cuando ella descendía un peldaño.

—¡Eeeeekkkk! —el grito de Rukia hizo que Ichigo diera un respingo y enrojeciera al darse cuenta que había tocado su pequeño trasero.

El pelinaranja palideció después, pero casi al instante recuperó la calma y una sonrisa malvada y pervertida apareció en su cara.

—Ahora puedes bajar tranquila. Toma tu tiempo, yo te sujeto. —le dijo sin dejar de sonreír y sin retirar la mano.

Sabía que se estaba aprovechando y que tal vez ella lo mataría, pero de pronto se había dado cuenta que durante ese fin de semana era "intocable" por así decirlo. Ella no podía hacerle nada, pues todos sus planes para su residencia en Japón se irían por el drenaje si se atrevía a vengarse de él.

Y esa sensación era la mejor del mundo.

—¡Q-quita tu mano, estúpido! —le gruñó ella, furiosa.

Ichigo dio una pequeña carcajada que enfureció aun más a la pequeña mujer y luego retiró la mano.

—No te preocupes que no pensaba dejarla ahí. —dijo riendo.

Entre maldiciones y maldiciones, Rukia al fin bajó los escalones y se trepó a la lancha sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Cielos Ichigo, ya no eres el polluelo que recordaba. —le dijo Yoruichi divertida.

Ichigo enrojeció hasta las orejas, había olvidado que no estaba solo y que tenía a su alrededor a un público bastante odioso y entrometido. Tratando de hacerse el desentendido se sentó en su lugar y cerró los ojos para relajarse durante el viaje.

Rukia estaba enfurruñada en un rincón, fulminando al idiota pelinaranja con la mirada y sin atrever a moverse por temor a caer al agua.

—Toma Rukia-chan, creo que así te sentirás más segura. —dijo Yuzu con una dulce sonrisa, entregándole un chaleco salvavidas.

A Rukia le brillaron los ojos y se lo puso de inmediato.

- o -

Después de un incómodo viaje en lancha, Rukia al fin pudo tocar tierra firme.

El muelle llegaba hasta un amplio terreno rodeado de árboles y plantas en cuya zona más elevada se veía una gran y hermosa casa de dos pisos y paredes de piedra.

—¿Esa es su casa? —preguntó incrédula, Yuzu asintió con una sonrisa.

La pelinegra se quitó los anteojos para admirar la construcción, era una casa muy bonita.

Urahara y Yoruichi encabezaban el grupo, seguidos por las mellizas y finalmente Rukia e Ichigo.

—Oye Ichigo, ¿no se supone que eras pobre como una rata? —lo cuestionó molesta, una vez que los demás se alejaron un poco.

—¡Oye! ¡Nunca dije como una rata! —replicó furioso.

—Creo haberte oído decirlo. —dijo ella acomodándose el cabello. —¿Por qué no me dijiste tu familia tiene dinero?

—Tú lo has dicho, mi familia tiene dinero. Yo no. —se encogió de hombros y apuró sus pasos.

—Eso no tiene… oye, ¡oye! ¡Te estoy hablando! —gritó ella, pero Ichigo no le prestó atención.

—¡Onii-chan! ¡Rukia-chan! ¡Dense prisa! —los apuró Yuzu desde la entrada de la casa. —¡Ya están todos aquí!

—¿Quiénes todos? —preguntó la pelinegra, apurando sus pasos para alcanzar al pelinaranja.

—Ni idea. —respondió el chico, con un mal presentimiento. —Vamos, apresúrate.

- o -

—¡Bienvenido! —se escuchó en la sala de la casa, seguido de un silencio sepulcral.

Ichigo palideció al ver a toda esa gente en su casa; amigos de su padre, algunos conocidos propios, vecinos, etc. Todos estaban ahí en una especie de fiesta de bienvenida. ¡Y eso no podía ser peor!

Los invitados quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a Ichigo acompañado por una hermosa y elegante mujer pelinegra, pues nunca se imaginaron que el muchacho llevaría a una chica a conocer a su familia. Eso significaba que era algo serio y que muchas de las sospechas que tenían algunos eran injustificadas.

—Muévete Ichigo. —susurró Rukia por lo bajo al ver que el chico no se movía.

Rukia no aguantó las miradas curiosas de la gente y enganchando a Ichigo del brazo puso su mejor sonrisa de niña buena para obligarlo a circular y saludar a la gente.

- o -

Había pasado un rato de saludos y presentaciones extrañas. Cada vez que preguntaban por Rukia, Ichigo solo decía "ella es mi…es Rukia", lo que dejaba a la gente confundida.

—¿Quién es toda esta gente? —preguntó Rukia.

—Solo algunos conocidos.

—Vaya Ichigo, con tu cara de delincuente nunca habría imaginado que eras tan popular. —se burló. —Me sorprende que no me lo hayas dicho.

Ichigo frunció el ceño.

—¡Ja! ¿Y desde cuándo te interesa algo que no sea sobre ti? —le devolvió. —Esto no me gusta, no me lo compliques más. ¿Podrías no ser una bruja solo por hoy?

—Cielos, en verdad estás mostrando tus garras, ¿verdad? —le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Tonterías, ni que fuera un gato. —Ichigo se encogió de hombros y trató de alejarse. —Por cierto, esa estúpida sonrisa tuya me revuelve el estómago. ¡No te queda para nada, tonta!

Rukia frunció el ceño y tuvo ganas de golpearlo, pero se contuvo y miró a su alrededor. Por fortuna todos estaban concentrados en la comida, así que no escucharon su pequeña discusión.

—¡Arghh! ¡Ya basta! —lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hasta un rincón. —Escucha, ya basta con todas estas discusiones. Ya deberías anunciar lo del compromiso y para eso tenemos que hacerles creer el cuento que en verdad estamos…enamorados. —casi se atraganta con la palabra.

Ichigo la miró fijamente y arqueó una ceja.

—Yo puedo hacer eso. —dijo sincero. —Puedo fingir todo y actuar como el novio amoroso, consentidor y cursi, pero tú…—sonrió. —Primero tendrías que dejar de aparecerte en las pesadillas de los niños y dejar de responder ante el llamado de la marca tenebrosa.

—Maldito, ¿acaso quieres que te…?

—¿Qué? —la encaró, acercándose a ella. —¿Qué quieres hacerme? —la sonrisa de Ichigo era tan enorme y burlona que hacía hervir la sangre de Rukia. —Tenemos un trato, recuérdalo.

—Eres un…

—Ichigo-kun, bienvenido. —interrumpió de pronto una mujer alta y castaña, con cara de estirada y acompañada de su esposo. —¿Hace cuánto llegaste? ¿Qué tal la vida en Tokio?

—Bien, gracias. —respondió cortante. Esa señora no le agradaba para nada.

—¿Qué tal el trabajo Ichigo-kun? —preguntó amable el sujeto.

—Debe ir bien si solo se trata de leer libros y corregir ortografía, ¿verdad? —se burló la mujer, su esposo le dio un codazo para que callara, pero ella siguió. —Tu padre nunca cuenta nada sobre tu trabajo, aunque en realidad no me sorprende.

Rukia frunció el ceño al oírla.

—Supongo que es porque le resulta agotador tener que explicar asuntos complejos a personas ignorantes, ¿no lo cree? —respondió Rukia con los ojos llameantes.

Los colores se subieron al rostro de la señora quien salió de la casa hecha una furia por haber sido llamada ignorante.

Rukia se dio media vuelta y se alejó de los dos hombres.

—L-lo siento por eso. —se disculpó Ichigo, aunque en secreto apoyaba a su jefa.

—¡Bah! No te molestes, necesita oírlo de vez en cuando. Además que en su vida ha leído un libro. —bromeó el hombre y tras darle una amistosa palmada en la espalda a Ichigo se alejó para concentrarse en los bocadillos.

Ichigo buscó a Rukia y se acercó a ella.

—Buena respuesta. —le sonrió.

—No creas que lo hice por ti. —se apuró en contestar. —Estoy defendiendo a todo el mundo literario.

Ichigo se rascó la nuca y dio un suspiro.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —se escuchó de pronto una voz grave en la entrada de la puerta.

El pelinaranja se tensó de inmediato al reconocer la voz.

—¡Yuzu! ¡Karin! ¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó el pelinegro recorriendo la sala de la casa. —¿Eh? ¿Ichigo?

Rukia vio como su asistente fruncía el ceño y se tensaba más y más.

El pelinegro caminó decidido y se detuvo frente a ellos, le sostuvo la mirada a su hijo por unos segundos y luego bajó la vista hacia Rukia.

—Ichigo, ¿quién es ella? —le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Una gota de sudor frío recorrió la espalda de Ichigo, quien supo en ese momento que toda su preparación mental no serviría de nada.

Dio un gran suspiro y cerró los ojos. Había llegado el momento.

* * *

><p><strong>chan chan! ¿Qué les pareció? No pude dejar a Urahara y Yoruichi fuera de la historia... ellos son mis consentidos y mi primera eleccion a la hora de buscar a quien pueda fastidiar a nuestro protagonista XD jejej. <strong>

**La "voz malvada" que escucha Ichigo es como la de su hollow interno... jejeje.. imagínensela ****así toda burlona y sensual :3 Para la "voz buena" no se me ocurre nadie :P**

**Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado.**

**Recuerden, el 27 de octubre estoy de cumpleaños :) Sí, me gusta presumirlo XD ajjaja... Si me dejan un review les envio un pedazo de pastel :D**

**Matta ;)**


End file.
